Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning
by shanejayell
Summary: A megacrossover! Megatokyo will burn, and only the Knight Sabers and their allies can save it! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Prelude

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning Prelude: Private Files  
  
Most people have heard alot about it, of course, the battle for the city of Megatokyo and in a very real way for the heart of Japan. But most people only know the outline, not any of the details. I guess that's why you're here now, right?  
  
With a story that's as big as this one is, they say you should start at the beginning. But where, exactly, is that supposed to be? Especially when you take into account some of the people that we're dealing with here?  
  
Should I start off with the fall of a ancient civilization on the Moon, the survivors flung through space and time into another era? In modern times they took up arms against the forces of darkness, protecting all of humanity as the legendary sailor soldiers of love and justice along with the people who would come to love them.  
  
But still, it's not just their story, and those details don't really help us tell the tale.  
  
Once upon a time, long, long ago a noble Prince fell from grace, pulling his Princess sister down with him. Seeking to regain his lost power he manipulated a group of heroic young people to become Duelists, and one of them proved to be a greater prince than he ever was, saving the Princess and freeing them all.  
  
They all became involved, too.  
  
As old as humanity itself, or maybe even much older, the beings called Goddesses and Demons watched over humanity, answering our calls and then granting us wishes both noble and dark as they competed fiercely for our very hearts and souls. They even came to Tokyo itself, changing things in ways we're all still dealing with.  
  
Their actions were part of our tale too, but still...  
  
Then there's the AD Police, at that time the only police force that really mattered much in the city. Having evolved beyond simply dealing with Boomer crimes, the Advanced Police worked all forms of cutting edge crimes, and were the first to begin to see that something was going on.  
  
But they weren't enough to stop it, not on their own.  
  
The staff of a private bar, some of the oddest women that you would ever think to meet, played a role, too. They took up arms to defend their home, to protect people they considered to be their friends... And to avenge the death of one of their own.  
  
Warriors all.  
  
But what it really came down to, in the end, was the members of the Knight Sabers, the four armored defenders of the city. They were the ones who finally ended the battle, ultimately, and one of whom paid the greatest price.  
  
Who am I?  
  
Oh, I didn't say, did I?  
  
My name is Nene Romanova.  
  
And I was there to see it all.  
  
Introduction Notes: Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning  
  
This is a continuation of the BGC fanfiction A Goddess Comes to Call, and set in the same continuity as the Arisugawa's Locket/ Eternal City Crystal Tokyo series. While knowledge of these fics will be useful, it won't be required, hopefully. Chapter one of this series will go up soon after the end of my BGC: Mecha Wars crossover. 


	2. Sparks: One

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning Sparks: Part One  
  
The AD Police headquarters was bustling with people as the older woman walked along the hallway. Her blonde hair fell into her eyes, nearly covering up her round glasses. The uniform was crisp, the insignia of a lieutenant on her collar, but she still stopped to check her overcoat. The thirty something year old woman hit the buzzer, waiting until she heard a reply.  
  
"Come in," the voice yelled, and she went inside. The brown haired man sat behind the desk, studying the paperwork intently. Leon McNicol looked up as she came in and offered a smile, "Hey, Nene. You got the electronic crimes reports?"  
  
Nene Romanova nodded slightly, adding with a sweet little smile, "I had the boys over at the division dumb it down, boss, just for you."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Leon sighed, the light catching traces of gray in his shaggy mop of hair. He looked over the file she handed him while muttering, "I knew I should have turned down the Chief position, Daley could be sitting here right now.."  
  
"You know Daley makes a better second in command, it suits him," Nene shrugged. "There's one thing that concerns me," she said seriously, the head of electronic crimes leaning on the side of the desk, "the increase of corporate espionage."  
  
"Huh," Leon flipped ahead, "no, not good." He looked up at Nene thoughtfully, "I don't recall many being reported to us, though. Your crackers being busy again?"  
  
"Something like that," Nene agreed good naturedly. She raised an eyebrow, "You want me to tell them to stop?"  
  
"Hell no!" Leon sat up, "They're probably the only early warning system we've got."  
  
"I'll pass that on," Nene gave him a smile, "my boys and girls will like hearing that."  
  
"They've earned it," Leon said firmly, "we wouldn't have heard about those death cult nuts in time to stop them without them."  
  
A bit more seriously Nene asked, "Where did things go wrong? I always thought taking out Genom would help Megatokyo."  
  
"Cause Genom wasn't the only bad apple," Leon sighed, "just the biggest and toughest of them. Once they got out of the dirt, a dozen more companies stepped in." He made a face, "There are days that I wish we could put a Knight Sabers signal on the roof."  
  
Nene smirked at that mental image. "You know that the Knight Sabers are all just an urban myth," she said mock seriously.  
  
"City hall might want to sell crap like that," Leon said with a slight smile, "but most of the city knows better, including you and me."  
  
"I'll have my people keeping an eye on the companies involved with the espionage," Nene said thoughtfully, "try to see if their is any escalation."  
  
"Not that we'll be able to do much," Leon made a face. "Too many of the companies have way too much pull with the powers that be."  
  
"Then we pass on the data to those who can do something," Nene said firmly. She gave him a grim little smile, "I'd better get back to work."  
  
"Thanks," and Leon went back to his paperwork.  
  
Nene strode down the hall to her own executive level office, taking a seat behind the large desk. She activated the phone, selecting a specially secured line before making the connection. In seconds a beautiful, silver haired face appeared in the screen and Nene said crisply, "I'd like to get the others together for a meeting."  
  
"Of course," Sylia Stingray narrowed her eyes, assessing the woman's mood. "What time?" she asked her crisply.  
  
"As soon as we can manage, ideally," Nene ran a hand through her hair, "I don't like the looks of some of the information we've got."  
  
Sylia quickly consulted a terminal set beside her seat before reporting, "Tomorrow night is the best I can do, I think."  
  
"See you then," Nene gave her a smile as they disconnected.  
  
With a soft sigh Nene sat back in her chair, fighting back a little stab of jealousy. Sylia had looked like she was barely in her twenties... 'Why were the others so lucky?' she wondered, 'Why are they all still so young?'  
  
Nene rubbed her face with her hands. She knew why, more or less. Nearly fifteen years ago the Knight Sabers had encountered the three Goddesses, when Linna had accidentally called down Belldandy. Urd, Skuld and the demon Mara had soon followed her into their lives, and they became caught up in a plot by Genom to control the supernatural. When the dust settled Quincy was dead, and several Goddesses were living with members of the team.  
  
In the aftermath a hostile takeover of Genom occurred by a powerful if little known company called Whirlwind engineering. Under the new management Genom became a much more ethical, even principled organization, with many of the crooked employees being removed. But in that power vacuum other, less scrupulous organizations moved in, all competing for the same thing. And creating a whole new series of problems for the AD Police.  
  
Nene sighed softly, abandoning her reflection on the past. "I always knew that I should have hooked up with Skuld," she muttered mockingly as she went back to her own work.  
  
"Hey, boss," Lisa stuck her head in with a smile.  
  
"Lisa," Nene nodded to the officer who was theoretically her secretary. In reality Lisa Valente was as good a hacker as any of her people, and could have been a real terror if she wanted to be. "So what's up?" she asked.  
  
"I was going for lunch, thought I'd check if you wanted any," Lisa smiled. The African descended woman hesitated, "What did Chief McNicol think of the report?"  
  
"Leon asked me to pass on his thanks," Nene smiled, "he's impressed."  
  
"I'll tell the others," Lisa said with a smile at the compliment. A bit more seriously, "What are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Keep an eye on it for now," Nene sighed. "I don't like the looks of this, but nobody's reported any crimes yet. Until they do, we can't do anything about it."  
  
"Got it," Lisa headed out without the usual spring to her step.  
  
Not that Nene could blame her for that, really. It could be so frustrating, knowing that crimes were being committed but not being able to do anything about it. Even in her role as a member of the Knight Sabers Nene was faced with those sort of situations, and it was even more frustrating as an officer with the AD Police.  
  
Her phone chimed, and Nene reached over to answer it. Her gave expression relaxed into a smile as she looked at her husband, "Hey, Mackie."  
  
"Nene," the black haired man beamed. He looked about twenty, this humanoid boomer, though in reality he was closer to forty. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked.  
  
"Surprise me," Nene sighed.  
  
"Rough day at work?" Mackie said sympathetically. He grinned suddenly, "There's going to be chocolate on the menu tonight, love."  
  
"You can't solve all my problems with chocolate, honey," Nene shook her head with a smile.  
  
Mackie shrugged, "Maybe not, but it doesn't hurt. You think you'll be home on time?"  
  
Nene checked her watch, then looked at the paperwork on her desk. 'What the hell,' she thought before saying aloud, "I'm heading home now, be there in half an hour."  
  
"See you soon," Mackie waved before his image disappeared.  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Sparks: Two

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning Sparks: Part Two  
  
Minagi sighed to herself softly, the blue haired woman brushing her long mane of hair back as she cleaned off the top of the bar with a rag. Arisugawa's Locket was bustling, her black haired co-bartender Mahoro helping her keep up with the rush, but something still felt badly off.  
  
"It's a bit strange, not having Ryouko here with you," Arisugawa Juri noted. With a gracious smile the orange haired owner and manager accepted her standard glass of colored gingerale, then the tall woman turned to look out at the crowd thoughtfully.  
  
"She and Ayeka had to go with Tenchi back to Jurai," Minagi shrugged, her simple bodysuit hugging her atractive body, "especially with the Emperor's death."  
  
"Hey," the black haired woman made her way through the crowd to give them both a smile. Despite her age there was energy in her step, a slight grin on her face. "Do you think Tenchi will take the throne?" Tendo Nabiki asked curiously, "There's a betting pool of some of our more glactically aware customers."  
  
"I'm curious, too," Juri admitted.  
  
"I think he will take the throne," Minagi said to them gravely, "if only to help protect the Earth." At their confused glances she continued, "Jurai's empire has continued to expand in this direction. We'd be a target, eventually, for a try of conquest."  
  
"Emphasis on try," Mahoro offered with a grin. Her long black hair was tied back, the maid's uniform she wore crisp and neat.  
  
"Point," Minagi grinned. "This probably would be the one planet they couldn't take," she became more serious, "but it'd cost you."  
  
Nabiki shook her head, a smile on her face. "Excuse me," she waved as she walked off, "I'd better go place my bet."  
  
Juri watched her walk away, for a moment her expression sad. She and many of her friends were immortals, or at least ageless. But many of them weren't, and as Nabiki aged in front of her she became more and more aware of her friend's mortality.  
  
"I always wondered why Jurai citizens rarely leave their empire," Minagi said softly, "but I think I understand." She gave Juri a slight smile, "It's hard, isn't it?"  
  
"Sometimes," Juri agreed.  
  
"Juri-sama!" Excel tackled her from behind, the blonde haired girl wrapping her arms around Juri's neck and nearly sending the woman crashing to the ground.  
  
"Sorry, Juri," Hyatt said faintly, the black haired girl weakly tugging Excel off Juri's back. Someone waved for an order and the two bolted off to serve.  
  
"Then again, this place has lots of distractions," Juri noted with a wry smile. She looked through the crowd, frowning slightly when she saw a familiar figure standing there alone. "Excuse me," she pushed off from the bar, making her way into the crowd.  
  
"Stay out of trouble," Mahoro added before moving to serve another customer.  
  
"Hello, can I get you something?" the brown haired woman smiled at the ladies at the table. "My name is May, and I'll be serving you tonight."  
  
Juri waited until May delived the diner's order before flaging her down to ask, "I thought you had the day off?"  
  
"Well, yes," May frowned. "It's complicated."  
  
Juri raised an eyebrow, "Care to talk about it? I'd be glad to help."  
  
May hesitated, then she smiled slightly. "Thank you, yes," she said softly.  
  
They went over to the stairway, past the dance floor and the library, then up to the upper floor. The bedrooms were all occupied, but they went right on past those to a simple unmarked office. "Would you like something to drink?" Juri offered once May sat down, casually reaching for a wine bottle up on a shelf.  
  
"I'm a Cyberdoll," May reminded her, "alcohol doesn't really effect me."  
  
"Maybe," Juri agreed, "but it sometimes helps to have something to do with one's hands." Instead of sitting behind her desk Juri took a seat in a chair by May's, "What's wrong?"  
  
May looked down, then up to meet Juri's compassionate eyes. "It's Keiko," she admitted.  
  
"I kind of guessed that," Juri agreed. Keiko and May had been together for nearly fifty years, and the intense dark haired young woman was nearing sixty. She sighed, "Keiko hasn't visited the Locket for awhile now."  
  
"It's not that she doesn't want to," May sighed, "but her work as a cybernetics designer is keeping her so busy. Keiko and I were supposed to be having a date tonight, but her manager called needing her to help with the latest prototype."  
  
"But you shouldn't have to come second to the job, May," Juri reminded her gently.  
  
May actually laughed softly at that, "Normally, I'm not." More gravely she continued, "This project is top secret, she can't even tell me about it, and all the work has to be done on site."  
  
"And with your girlfriend kidnapped by her job you didn't want to be alone," Juri said thoughtfully, "so you came over here."  
  
"Pretty much," May agreed.  
  
"You can work down there if you want to," Juri said to her gently, "if that makes you more comfortable." A smile, "Or you can just hand out with us, enjoy your day off."  
  
"Thank you," May smiled, the two walking down stairs together.  
  
They reached the bottom step when Juri felt a familiar presence. She looked up, a slight smile appearing on her face as she saw the black haired woman waiting at the bar. Juri gave May a smile, "You mind if I go?"  
  
May chuckled softly, "Have fun."  
  
Juri made her way through the crowd, politely nudging people aside to reach her target. "Setsuna," she smiled, and was welcomed with a broad smile.  
  
"Juri," Setsuna smiled back, her black hair shining an odd green in the light. They simply slid into each other's arms, both seeming to relax for the first time.  
  
"Told you she'd be back," Mahoro smiled, wiping the counter.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, love," Juri sighed happily. They slid apart most reluctantly, Minagi quickly producing Setsuna's favorite drink.  
  
"Thank you," Setsuna smiled at Minagi, taking a cautious drink. She looked weary, her eyes dark as she leaned up against the bar.  
  
"Rough day?" Juri asked gently as Mahoro handed Juri her usual.  
  
Setsuna sighed, "I'm working on building the Senshi's new identities, alongside the computer expertise of our Professor Mizuno."  
  
"You've decided to go through with it?' Mahoro blinked at her in surprise.  
  
"There seems to be little choice," Setsuna made a face. "None of us are aging, and makeup can only disguise that for so long."  
  
"It can't be easy for some of them," Juri noted softly. Usagi Tsukino had built a career as a manga artist, Ami Mizuno was a professor at Tokyo university, Minako Aino was a well known idol, and so on. Abandoning those lives would be difficult, to say the least.  
  
"No, it's not," Setsuna agreed. She took a small sip of her drink before softly continuing, "Have you and the other duelists considered doing something similar?"  
  
"Touga's already working on something like that," Juri sighed. She swirled color gingerale around her own glass, "I won't be seperated from you, Setsuna."  
  
"Nor I, you," Setsuna said firmly. She took Juri's hand in her own, the matching gold rings they wore glistening in the bar's dim light, "We'll find a way."  
  
Juri kissed her gently, "Yes, we will."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Characters in this Episode: Arisugawa Juri, Keiko and Touga are all from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko, Tenchi and Ayeka are from Tenchi Muyo. Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2. Mahoro is from Mahoromatic. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. 


	4. Sparks: Three

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning Sparks: Part Three  
  
Tsukino Usagi smiled as the now clearly old woman signed the manga book and passed it over, "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you," the redhead beamed at her, "I've been reading your "Pretty Guardian" since I was a little girl, and it just keeps getting better."  
  
"Thank you," Usagi blushed faintly.  
  
The signing went well, the bookstore soon selling out on the copies they had ordered, Usagi doing drawings and sketches for a few lucky customers. As she was leaving the manager caught her, "Thank you very much, sensei."  
  
"You're welcome," Usagi smiled, her now silvery blonde hair falling down her back, her body bent a little with age.  
  
"I'm astonished how well you've aged," the woman sighed softly, "I hope that I look that good when I'm that old."  
  
Usagi smiled back, "I've taken good care of myself." She bowed slightly, "Excuse me, my rise will be here soon."  
  
The black sports car waited outside by the entrance, a man leaning up against the door. Both gray and white was mixed in with his black hair, giving him a distinguished looking air. He slid his sunglasses down a bit and smiled, "Usako."  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi smiled back then the two elderly figures kissed lingeringly. They both climbed inside, and with a graceful style he slid them out onto the road. Makeup marked both their faces, granting the illusion of age...  
  
"So how did it go?" Mamoru asked softly.  
  
"Pretty well," Usagi smiled. She sighed softly, "It's so hard to pretend to be old, drawing hesitantly like that, moving that way..."  
  
"You think it's time?" Mamoru asked softly.  
  
"I don't want to," Usagi said softly, "but I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up." With a sigh she confided, "Someone remarked on how well I've aged."  
  
Mamoru actually chuckled a bit at that. They should see you without your makeup on," he said with a little smile.  
  
"Only you and the others do that now," Usagi sighed. As they drove through Megatokyo the street lights illuminated her face, then cast it into shadow.  
  
"With or without the makeup," Mamoru reached out one handedly to gently stroke her cheek, "you're still lovely to me."  
  
"Thanks," Usagi sighed, tipping her head to the side to enjoy the caress.  
  
The car pulled up in front of the apartment building then turned to coast down into the underground parkade. They got out of the car together then hurried over to the elevator, hitting the key for the proper floor. A familiar tune played and they both smiled, recognizing one of the songs by idol singer Minako Aino.  
  
"She's almost as popular as the Three Lights were," Mamoru chuckled.  
  
They exited into a hallway, walking together to a apartment door. Usagi tapped it with her knuckles and it was soon answered by a smiling Ami Mizuno. "You're just in time," the blue haired woman said softly.  
  
Almost as soon as they entered the apartment both Usagi and Mamoru straightened up, moving with vigor and confidence. "Do you mind if we both change?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No problem," Ami smiled, "we've got time."  
  
When the two emerged from the bathroom the makeup was gone, both looking at best in their early twenties. They walking into the living room together, smiling happily as their friends called out greetings to them.  
  
Minako Aino hugged Usagi fiercely, her long blonde hair falling down her back in waves. "It's so good to see you." she laughed.  
  
"I just heard your latest song," Mamoru offered with a smile, "you're as popular as ever."  
  
Minako laughed softly, "Thank you. Ami even helped come up with a new cover story for me. Supposedly I've had several facelifts and a rare laser reshaping procedure on my face."  
  
Ami blushed, sitting over on the couch with Rei. Rei Hino herself looked elegant in her miko garb, an odd serenity around her. She grinned suddenly as the black haired woman looked over at Usagi, "How did your editor take your latest plot twist?"  
  
"Naru wasn't happy with it," Usagi smiled, "but she accepted it. So now two of my Pretty Guardians are lovers, just like their real life counterparts."  
  
"I still can't get over the popularity of Pretty Guardian," Ami chuckled.  
  
"Dinner's ready," Makoto said, the tall brown haired young woman walking out of the kitchen. The apron clad cook smiled a little sadly, "It's nice to cook for the group of us again."  
  
"I noticed Natsuna wasn't here," Usagi said to Minako softly as the others talked.  
  
"She has a pretty good idea of what we're going to be talking about tonight," Minako answered softly, "and she knows her presence reminds Makoto of Haruna." She sighed, "It's only been a few months since she passed away."  
  
"Are the Outers coming tonight?" Makoto asked the group curiously.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Mamoru spoke up as they walked to the dining room, "from what Setsuna tells me they've already taken steps."  
  
"Which brings us to what we came here tonight to talk about," Ami said seriously, looking around the table at her fellow senshi.  
  
"After we eat, please," Minako flashed a smile, "I don't want all of Makoto's efforts in the kitchen spoiled by a serious discussion."  
  
"Oh yeah," Usagi agreed, looking hungrily at the plates laid out on the table.  
  
With quiet laughter they sat down, settling in to eat. The dinner conversation was light as they worked through the lovely meal, speaking their honest enjoyment to the cook sitting beside them.  
  
"That was good," Rei finally sighed happily, pushing away from the table.  
  
"I'm impressed you were able to get seconds of everything down," Makoto smiled over at Usagi, her tone gently.  
  
"Trust me Mako-chan," Usagi offered with a cheery smile, "it was easy." There was a moment of silence, then she said, "I hate to say this, but I think it's time."  
  
The others around the table were quiet as they took that in. "Ami's plan for us to establish new identities," Rei said softly, "you think we should?"  
  
"All of us are having problems hiding our actual ages," Ami said softly. "Rei has regular pilgrimages to her shrine to look at the 'ageless' miko, and a few of my fellow researchers have begun to ask me difficult questions," she confided.  
  
"I've wanted to stop being Makoto Kino for months now," Makoto said, the tone of her voice very different that the other's.  
  
Minako looked over at her worriedly, then shook her head slightly. "Being so youthful has helped me get some good parts," she said, "but people are beginning to look at me oddly too." Minako sat forward, "So Ami, how do we do this?"  
  
Ami took her glasses out, slipping them on more out of force of habit than any actual need. "I've already hacked into the public record archives," she said simply, "so creating our new identities won't be difficult." She paused a moment, "But we'll have to determine what story we want to use to explain all of our disappearances."  
  
"You all heard about the accident that killed the family of Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru," Rei said, "a cover story that Setsuna and Haruka devised." She smiled wryly, "But all of us being slain in the same incident might look odd."  
  
"First, are we all decided that we want to do this," Usagi said, giving Mamoru a look.  
  
Mamoru nodded, "It's past time, I think."  
  
"We'll figure out how to do this then," Usagi said, looking around the circle at some of her closest friends in the world, "together, we can do nearly anything."  
  
"Nearly," Makoto agreed softly.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Sparks: Four

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning Sparks: Part Four  
  
Sylia Stingray looked out at the city of Megatokyo, wishing for a moment that things could be simpler. Her silvery hair flowed down her shoulders, the dress she wore highlighting her sinfully long legs and rounded hips.  
  
"You really shouldn't do that," Mara murmured, wrapping her arms around Sylia from behind, "you know how tempting you are to me." The tawny haired woman tightened her grip a moment, releasing her only when she felt no response. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.  
  
Sylia turned her head slightly, kissing Mara gently. "Nene called a meeting," she answered softly, reaching up to stroke her cheek.  
  
"You think she intends to resign?" Mara asked softly.  
  
"I think so," Sylia sighed. She turned back to look out the window, "She really is getting to old to continue operating her armor."  
  
Mara sighed softly. "If I could so something," the former demon said with a sigh, "you know I would." A flash of a smile, "You know I like that crazy hacker."  
  
"Me, too," Sylia sighed. She saw a flash of light on the street below, smiling slightly as two cycles pulled up, "Looks like Urd and Priss have arrived."  
  
Priss Asagiri smiled as she pulled her helmet off, setting it down gently on top of her cycle's fuel tank. The dark brown hair fell down into her face a bit messily, giving her a handsomely rakish sort of look. She looked over at Urd climbing off her own cycle, who was clearly admiring the skintight riding leathers that both of them were wearing.  
  
"Do we have to go?" Urd asked with a seductive little smile, "I can think of much better things to be doing with our time."  
  
Priss chuckled, "Sorry love, Sylia said it was important." The two women walked into the Silky Doll together as she added quietly, "And who knows, it might be another KS job."  
  
"Fair enough," Urd agreed with a smile as both of them took the elevator up to Sylia's suite, "those are always fun."  
  
"You have a interesting definition of fun," Priss laughed.  
  
"It took you long enough," Mara said dryly as they entered the living room, Urd casually flipping her the bird in return.  
  
"I think she's picking up your bad habits," Sylia noted but Priss just grinned.  
  
"So what's the agenda?" Priss asked as Urd poured them both a drink from the bar.  
  
"I'm not sure myself," Sylia acknowledged, "Nene was the one who called it."  
  
Urd chuckled as she looked up at Sylia thoughtfully and remarked, "Of course it's driving you nuts not knowing."  
  
"She's got you there love," Mara smiled, her gentle tone taking any sting from the words.  
  
Sylia looked out again to see Linna and Belldandy arrive in their car, waiting until Nene and Mackie joined them before the four headed inside. 'Which just leaves Skuld,' Sylia thought.  
  
Almost on cue the elevator 'dinged' as Skuld emerged, the black haired teenager wiping grease off of her hands. She wore her coveralls, a clean pair thankfully, and her eyes were bright with curiosity. "So what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Nene called the meeting," Urd informed her, "you'll have to ask her."  
  
Before Skuld could ask anything more the elevator opened up behind her and the other four trooped out. "Congratulations on your promotion, Nene," Linna was saying as they headed for any available seats, her light brown hair neat in a business woman's style.  
  
"You've earned it," Belldandy said with a gentle smile.  
  
"It is kind of cool to be a full lieutenant," Nene admitted, the little blonde holding Mackie's hand. She looked good, though not as youthful as the others in the room.  
  
"About time you got here," Urd, Mara and Priss all said at the same time, exchanging surprised glances once they spoke.  
  
Nene actually stuck her tongue out at them, "I needed to check some things." She looked over at Skuld, "You aren't rebuilding the Hardsuits again, are you?"  
  
Skuld pouted, "I got into enough trouble for that the last time."  
  
"Yo," Priss gave Nene a casual wave, getting a raspberry of her own from Nene in return. "What did I do?" she protested.  
  
"She'll think of something," Mackie offered with a grin, the black haired young man mixing drinks for him and her.  
  
Sylia's eyes twinkled dangerously as she smoothly said, "How are those purchases from the Silky Doll working out, Nene?"  
  
Both Nene and Mackie's cheeks went bright red at that. "Just fine, thank you," she managed to say with as much dignity as she could manage.  
  
A bit more gravely Sylia said, "You called this meeting, Nene." She studied Nene a moment, "What's the situation?"  
  
Nene nodded gravely, getting up from her seat before taking a bracing drink and setting her glass down. "There's a couple of things," she said, "The first being that... I'm getting a bit too old to operate my Hardsuit."  
  
"I'm sure we could modify...." Belldandy started, her light brown hair flowing as she moved.  
  
"Thanks," Nene gave her a gentle smile, "but I bet Sylia and Skuld would disagree with you." More seriously, "And to be honest, getting shot at while wearing a suit of skintight battle armor doesn't hold the same sort of appeal it once did."  
  
"You'll always be a member of the Knight Sabers," Sylia said seriously, "even if you never wear your armor again."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," Nene nearly smirked, "because I have a replacement in mind." She looked over at the black haired young woman trying to get a smudge of grease off her nose and said, "I nominate Skuld."  
  
"I don't need armor," Skuld protested reflexedly, "I'm a goddess."  
  
"Third Class Limited," Belldandy reminded her of her licensed power level gently, getting a glare from her little sister.  
  
"And I have my bombs," Skuld frowned.  
  
Nene crossed the room, surprising the younger woman by putting her hand on Skuld's arm. "I want someone to keep an eye on these crazies," Nene looked over at the goddesses and other Knight Sabers fondly, "I'm trusting you to do that."  
  
"Playing the 'responsibility to my sisters' card was pretty low," Skuld murmured to Nene softly, her eyes narrowed angrily.  
  
"Maybe," Nene said quite agreeably, "but did it work?"  
  
"All right," Skuld raised her voice to declare, "I'll be a Knight Saber."  
  
"You said there was something else?" Linna asked from where she was sitting by Belldandy.  
  
"My hackers over at the AD Police have stumbled onto something that might become a Knight Sabers problem," Nene said.  
  
Priss leaned forward, "Yes?"  
  
"Mercenaries," Nene said seriously, "lots of them. At least three major corporations are bringing in combat forces, the sort of teams that fought in the fourth Gulf War."  
  
"Armored suits, too," Sylia said thoughtfully, "I intercepted information on several shipments coming in to the city."  
  
"Combine that with electronic sabotage going on between those companies, data raids and litigation," Nene said grimly, "and you've got a bomb ready to go off."  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Sparks: Five

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning Sparks: Part Five  
  
The car came across the bridge, sunlight glinting off the glass as they hurried down the lane. The car slowed as it neared the edge of the great city, pulling over in a clear area. Around them buildings soared towards the sky, the roads busy with traffic going into and out of town. The drivers and passenger side doors opened almost at the same time, two figures emerging.  
  
The driver's pink hair fell into her eyes, a bit overlong. She wore a simple white shirt and black pants, her blue eyes taking in her surroundings with a frown. "Looks like we're back, Anthy," the woman said with a sigh.  
  
Her passenger smiled gently, her dusky skin seeming like chocolate in the sunlight. She wore a nice skirt and blouse, her purple hair flowing around her shoulders. Anthy nodded slightly, "That we are," her voice took on a teasing tone, "Utena-sama."  
  
"Don't start that again," Utena chuckled. At some unspoken signal both of them climbed back inside, Utena starting up the car.  
  
"Sio whom do we go see first?" Anthy asked curiously as Utena pulled back out into traffic, looking out at the massively built up city of Megatokyo.  
  
"Arisugawa Juri first," Utena said firmly while keeping a careful eye out on the traffic, "then we'll see who else has arrived. Miki should still be in town and I understand that Touga and Nanani both have offices here."  
  
"And Saionji?" Anthy asked curiously.  
  
"He said that he was going on a training journey," Utena said dryly, "but what that means exactly, I don't know."  
  
Anthy smiled wryly, "Should be interesting."  
  
Far from the city of Megatokyo, up in the hill country where the trees and forests still remained, there was a ancient shrine. Few came there, the mistress of the place being an exacting master, and even fewer left with the secrets that she held in her heart and memory.  
  
Saionji stood in a guard position, the wooden practice sword he carried rock still. Green hair flowed around his shoulders, the traditional garb he wore prestine. His eyes were shut, an aura of complete calm about him as he stood, waiting.  
  
"Now!" the woman's voice cried.  
  
Saionji's eyes snapped open, moving with incredible speed as his opponents fell on him. His sword was a blur, enemies flying away as he ran forward to meet their attack. More emerged from the trees, knives shining as they flew towards him but he parried easily. Onward he ran, breaking through their ranks to reach his target.  
  
"Rock splitting sword!" Saionji cried, hammering the wooden blade down on the boulder that was his designated tasrget, focusing his chi through the weapon. He hung there a moment, the ancient rock standing fast, then it simply shattered.  
  
"You're technique is that of a barbarian," the grey haired woman noted, "your chi a blunt instrument rather than a fine blade. You are a marginal student, at best."  
  
"I've been here awhile, Motoko-sensei," Saionji said with a slight smile on his face as the dust and rock settled around him, "from you, that's high praise."  
  
"He's got you there," the brown haired woman stood by Motoko's side, smiling at her fondly. "So Saionji," Kitsune smiled at the man gently, "What use are you going to put the techniques you learned here to?"  
  
"Fighting monsters," Saionji smiled slightly, "as they were meant to be used." He sighed, "Though finding monsters these days is harder than ever."  
  
"Oh?" Motoko raised an eyebrow, a slight smile on her face.  
  
Saionji smiled at her, "You have some knowledge that I lack, sensei?"  
  
"A message from an old friend, nothing more," Motoko said to him serenely. "She suggested that there might be trouble worthy of a blade in Megatokyo," she said.  
  
Saionji didn't look worried, exactly, but his eyes widened slightly. "I have friends in Megatokyo," he noted.  
  
Motoko nodded, "You've learned all that you can of the ancient techniques, Saionji. Now you must go forth and use them as they demand."  
  
"Thank you, sensei," Saionji bowed respectfully before turning and striding off to the shrine of this secluded community.  
  
It was only a few hours later that Saionji had packed his bag and wish his sensei and fellow students good fortune. He felt a bit of regret, leaving the peace and contemplation of this place, but he also knew a very simple fact. A sword must be used, less it become rusted metal, and deep down he knew that he was a sword.  
  
Saionji took to the road, only walking a short distance before he noticed the sports car smoothly come up behind him. He turned, smiling slightly as he recognized the man sitting behind the wheel, "Touga, been a while."  
  
Kiryuu Touga popped the passenger's side door open even as the bold redhead said, "That it has. You finish your training?"  
  
"Motoko has decided that I've learned all I can," Saionji calmly climbed in and asked, "did you come out to get me?"  
  
"Of course," Touga said, flashing a smile. "Got a call from Anthy, we're all getting together in Megatokyo," he revealed.  
  
"According to a friend of Motoko's there's trouble coming," Saionji said.  
  
"Good," Touga smiled, "makes life more interesting."  
  
Back in Megatokyo in a busy office building a dynamic young woman was cursing softly, Kiryuu Nanami pushed her golden hair back to where it had escaped from it's braid as she ran through the numbers once again.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am," her secretary said, the black haired young man looking nervous as he said, "do you want me to ask for the numbers again?"  
  
"It won't change them, Gibson," Nanami sighed. "We're taking losses due to the smuggling racket and we'll continue to until they get shut down."  
  
Gibson sighed softly, "Yes ma'am."  
  
"That and all the coroprate espionage going on," Nanami added. She was arguably the head of Kiryuu's internal security and what she was seeing was alarming, to say the least. "What are the numbers on that?" she asked.  
  
"Going up," Gibson reported, "we've had attempted break-ins with our secure research facilities and attacks on our computer systems."  
  
"Put a report together and pass it on to the AD Police," Nanami said calmly.  
  
"Ma'am, that information could be used by our enemies if they managed to acquire it," Gibson offered tentatively.  
  
"The AD Police can't do anything if it isn't reported," Nanami said calmly, "and I don't like keeping the police out of the loop." She smiled grimly, "We're not that sort of company."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Gibson nodded.  
  
Nanami sighed softly to herself once he left. She's have to make sure copies of the data were passed on to the AD Police herself, just to be certain. Not that she distrusted her people, but sometimes it was best to do it yourself.  
  
'I wish I could hire Miki,' Nanami thought fondly. The blue haired young man she loved was as honorable as they get, he'd be almost the perfect counter to her own unscrupulous tendencies. 'Problem is he's too honest,' she thought glumly, 'he doesn't want to use influence to get the job.' With that in mind Nanami picked up the phone, dialing numbers she knew from memory.  
  
"Nanami," Miki smiled as he picked up the phone, his blue hair falling messily into his eyes. The private studio he owned was in the background and a set of old fashioned headphones were hanging around his neck.  
  
"I didn't interupt, did I?" Nanami asked with a smile.  
  
"Thank you for doing so," Miki chuckled. "Vision is being even more of a pain than normal," he said, "I could use a break."  
  
"Care to meet me for lunch?" Nanami offered.  
  
"I'd love to," Miki laughed, "I'm starving."  
  
"Then I'll meet you at our usual place," Nanami smiled at him cheerfully as she said, "in half an hour, all right?"  
  
"Meet you there," Miki half waved as he disconnected.  
  
Nanami fought back a smile as she cleared her desk, making sure all her work was up to date. She grabbed her coat, slipping her coat on as she left her tidy office behind. She nodded to her executive assistant, "Gibson, I'll be out for two hours."  
  
"Have a nice lunch," Gibson waved as she rushed by.  
  
"Thanks," Nanami grinned before darting out the door.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Author's Note: the characters of Motoko and Kitsune are from Love Hina, and the sword techniques that Saionji was learning are also from that anime series. 


	7. Ignition: One

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning

Ignition: One  
  
THOOM!  
  
The silent night was disturbed by a powerful explosion! It ripped the side of the building right out, the precisely placed charges removing the obstacle without damaging the rest of the tall building in the middle of downtown. Several trucks that were waiting nearby, labeled for shipping, food, and garbage, opened up their sides to reveal several figures dressed in armored suits.  
  
A bit taller than a average man, painted pitch black, the suits were bulky, with weapons mounted on shoulders and arms. Boot thrusters flaring the hovering suits moved in, swarming over the facility and evading the internal defenses of the building. In moments they were done, carrying modules of equipment out even as sirens wailed off in the distance.  
  
Not much later that morning an older blonde officer pushed her round glasses up, taking in the damage thoughtfully. "Well, we did try to warn them," Nene Romanova finally muttered to herself softly, the AD Police lieutenant observing her people as they moved around the crime scene to collect the evidence and interview witnesses.  
  
"That we did," Lisa Valente agreed, her dark skin making her stand out in the crowd. She looked over at her boss, "The place is mostly automated, we don't have many witnesses."  
  
"And the internal security systems?" Nene asked calmly.  
  
"They haven't granted us access yet," Lisa answered.  
  
A muscle in Nene's jaw jumped slightly as she clenched it. "Let's go see who's in charge," she said, leading her younger companion through the maze of people towards the building itself.  
  
Burned debris were scattered around, carefully being collected by lab techs. Another was plotting where the pieces had rested and was putting together a computer schematic of the wrecked wall. Thermal scanners plotted the course the armored suits took, and several armored compartments in the walls had been torn open by the immense physical strength.  
  
"Stop photographing that," the slim, redheaded executive tried to stop one of the AD Police officers, "you don't have authorization...."  
  
"Something I can help you with," Nene took in her name tag, "Ms. Harrison?"  
  
"Catherine," she frowned, looking Nene over, "and who might you be?"  
  
"Lieutenant Nene Romanova," she showed the woman her identification while maintaining a pleasant smile, "I'm in charge here."  
  
Catherine scowled, "Then maybe you can get these people out of here. This is a top secret research facility, our shareholders will have a fit if this information leaks. I want the AD police out of here in five minutes!"  
  
Nene kept that pleasant smile on her face as she said, "I'm afraid I can't do that, ma'am. Now, will you give my officers access to your internal security systems?"  
  
"Of course not," Catherine bleated, "that would...."  
  
Nene calmly interrupted, "Then I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you for obstruction of justice." As Catherine gazed at her in shock she continued, "I'm well aware your employers have pull and can get you out, but it would take several days where I'm sure we can find someone to let us in the system."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Catherine hissed.  
  
"You've heard of Chief McNicol of course," Nene continued on cheerfully, "he distrusts the corporations with a passion and would fight to keep you in jail even longer." She smiled sunnily, "So you can let me in the system now, or I can arrest you and get in anyway."  
  
"You'll get your access," Catherine grit out, "but you haven't heard the last of this." With that she stomped off to where several AD Police techs stood waiting and used a terminal to bring up the security system.  
  
"I hope you don't regret that," Lisa commented, but there was admiration in her voice. The two began a casual walk around, observing the damage intently.  
  
Nene smiled wryly, "I'm happy where I am in the force, I'm not looking to be promoted." Her voice hardened, "So I don't have to worry about brown-nosing or sucking up to people like her."  
  
"Think we'll get anything useful out of the security system?" Lisa asked, the two stooping to peer at a vault that had been completely torn open. Oddly most of the compartments inside were still intact, only one had been ripped open.  
  
"This was done with armored suits," Nene climbed in the vault, peering at the compartment, "we might be able to get the name of the manufacturer, at least." She reached out but didn't touch the tag, reading off, "Ayanami."  
  
"Ayanami?" Lisa peered over her shoulder.  
  
"It does sound sort of familiar," Nene punched the name into her personal organizer then slid the flat microcomputer away into a coat pocket. "So what does this company specialize in?" she asked Lisa curiously.  
  
"Re-genex," the smiling Lisa recited the information from memory, "are a developer in custom boomer technology. They, along with certain major competitors, are working on producing the next generation of boomers."  
  
"Lovely," Nene muttered, "like the AD Police doesn't have enough trouble from the current brands of boomers."  
  
In the aftermath of Quincy's removal as head of Genom the exclusive patent they held on the production of boomers expired. Many other companies soon stepped forward to produce their own variations and while Genom held onto much of it's market share, some competitors flourished. Sexaroids became a popular cult item, as were the gray market ones designed to resemble certain popular idols and actresses.  
  
Sadly, quality control remained a problem with all the boomer designs. Not all companies had adopted the improved boomer design championed by Sylia Stingray, instead choosing to use the much cheaper designs initially used by Genom, so rogue boomer incidents still happened. In addition the unique boomer variations, including boosted intelligence and other skills, often made the lives of AD Police officers that much more difficult.  
  
"So how much progress have they made, I wonder?" Nene speculated aloud.  
  
Lisa looked thoughtful then she quietly said, "Enough that someone else had to break in to steal their research?"  
  
"Makes you wonder," Nene agreed.  
  
The two women walked back towards where her techs were downloading information from the security system while Catherine watched nervously.  
  
"Is this really necessary?" Catherine looked at Nene worriedly.  
  
"Yes," Nene said simply. She looked at the business woman thoughtfully before asking, "So how's work on the new boomer designs coming along?"  
  
"No comment," Catherine said with a scowl.  
  
"Someone launched an attack on your facility," Nene said dryly, "possibly for data or samples. For certain they took something labeled Ayanami." She saw a flicker of alarm on Catherine's face and said, "I see you recognize that."  
  
Catherine did not look very happy about hearing that piece of news. She sounded much more respectful as she said, "I'm going to have to talk to my superiors."  
  
Nene noted the tech teams were mostly done. "You do that," she turned to walk back to the cruiser, "we'll be in touch with more questions."  
  
The two officers went back to the car, Lisa climbing into the driver's seat, pulling out into traffic and driving away. Lisa looked over from watching the road to quietly remark, "I almost expected you to push her harder than that."  
  
"I want to go over the security data first," was Nene's quiet answer, "we need to know everything they got away with before we go back to ask more questions." She smiled slightly, "And I want to look into this Ayanami, too."  
  
"That makes sense," Lisa nodded slightly in agreement. She hesitated for a moment before quietly asking her superior officer, "Do you think that Re-genex will try to launch a reprisal attack on whomever they think did this?"  
  
"I hope not," Nene scowled, "but probably."  
  
Lisa looked worried, "If that happens what do we do?"  
  
Nene sighed softly, "There's not much we can do, just try our best to keep things from escalating any further."  
  
Lisa was about to say something more when the onboard computer chirped. Lisa called up the data quickly, frowning as she read the initial report. "Those were military grade suits that attacked Re-genex," she reported.  
  
"Marvelous," Nene muttered, "just what we needed."  
  
To be continued....


	8. Ignition: Two

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning Ignition: Two  
  
"Welcome home," May smiled warmly, the beautiful young brown haired woman reaching out to take her lover's coat.  
  
Keiko smiled back, her gray streaked brown braid bouncing against her back. She was an older woman, nearly eighty, but modern technology and care had kept her youthful energy. "Thanks, love," she sighed softly.  
  
"How was your day?" May asked as the two of them walked inside.  
  
"Lousy," Keiko flashed a tired smile. She sat down in her favorite chair in the living-room, sitting back with a groan.  
  
"What happened?" May asked as she helped pull her lover's shoes off.  
  
"Bioware's main competitor Re-genex was attacked last night," Keiko said, running her hand through her hair, "and I think my bosses may be responsible."  
  
May stopped in surprise, "You're serious?"  
  
"Very," Keiko sighed. She met May's eyes and smiled down at her wryly, "I'm just not sure what, exactly, to do about it."  
  
May set the shoes aside then sat down beside Keiko, snuggling close to her. "Is this a theory or can you prove it?" she asked gently.  
  
"My research team was handed a data packet today," Keiko said softly, "the coding on the files indicates it was from Re-genex."  
  
"Oh dear," May sighed.  
  
"I could try to go to the police with the information," Keiko mused, "but Bioware has a lot of pull in the city, they might be able to get out from under it." She puffed out a sigh, "Leaving me swinging in the wind."  
  
"I'll do whatever I can to protect you," May promised as she took her hand, gently cradling Keiko's hands in her own.  
  
"Thanks love," Keiko smiled back at her, "but you have no idea what sort of resources that they can bring to bear."  
  
May frowned, her thoughts racing. After a few moments she offered, "Then let's go see Juri." She smiled at Keiko's surprise, "The Locket has friends, both in the city and beyond, and I know that Juri would stand by you."  
  
Keiko laughed softly, stroking May's cheek as she said, "I must be getting stupid as I'm getting older, not to think of that." She pushed herself up, pulling her shoes on once again as she said, "Let's go over to Arisugawa's Locket."  
  
The black haired young woman who was leaning up against the wall by the door looked oddly familiar, but only on the surface. The slim figure nodded to them with a smile, "Keiko, May, good to see you tonight."  
  
"Cyber Six," May nodded with a warm smile. She tilted her head to the side, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Juri asked me to play door woman tonight," Cyber Six said calmly, a large black panther resting nearby. She smiled slightly, "Rei had one of her premonitions again."  
  
"Never a good sign," Keiko noted. She looked over at Cyber Six thoughtfully and asked, "Is Juri here tonight?"  
  
"She and Setsuna," Cyber Six agreed. She dropped her voice, "And Hotaru is here crying in her beer because she hasn't seen Chibi-Usa in so long."  
  
"Thanks," May said as the two headed inside.  
  
"Welcome to the Locket," Sasami beamed up at them, the eternally youthful princess of Jurai dressed in a borrowed school girl's uniform.  
  
"Hey Sasami," Keiko waved to her casually as they headed on through the dancing crowds towards the bar.  
  
"Been a long time," Minagi smiled, the blue haired woman pouring drinks with her usual style. Except for the scars on her cheeks she could have passed for her sister Ryouko, off on an diplomatic trip to Jurai. "What'll it be?" she asked.  
  
Keiko and May made their orders and May leaned forward to ask, "So where's Juri tonight?"  
  
Minagi delivered the two drinks, setting them down on the bar in front of the two women. "Juri's got a table near the back," she nodded towards the read of the bar, "but I think she was hoping to spend some time with Setsuna."  
  
"I think she'll understand," Keiko said with a sigh. The two of them grabbed their drinks and moved off into the crowd, being careful not to spill anything.  
  
Arisugawa Juri and Setsuna Meiou were an odd pair on the surface, something heightened once you got to know them. Coming from a wealthy family Juri had become a Duelist at Ohtori, eventually acquiring a fragment of the fabled power of miracles. The orange haired woman had founded this bar based on a obligation to a deceased Aunt, but had found a place for herself here.  
  
Setsuna Meiou was an enigma, the beautiful black haired nurse and caregiver. She seemed to have a normal history but it was a lie, instead she was the guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto. Last survivor of a bygone age she was a living legend, one who had found an unexpected love with the beautiful woman who sat across from her.  
  
"I hate to interrupt," May murmured, watching the two of them talking intently, smiles lighting up the two ladies faces.  
  
Keiko sighed, "Me, too. But I think we're going to have to."  
  
Arisugawa Juri looked up as they approached, her smile warmly welcoming. "May, Keiko," she rose, hugging May then Keiko as she quietly said to her, "I've been worried about you."  
  
"I'm sorry," Keiko gave a crooked smile, once again surprised by her former boss' warmth.  
  
Setsuna reached over to tug two chairs over to the table as she said, "Grab a seat." She gave them a thoughtful look, "I think it's important?"  
  
"How did you...?" May blinked.  
  
"She's good at reading people," Juri said calmly. She waited till they got their chairs before asking, "What's going on?"  
  
Keiko sighed softly, running through what she knew and the theories that had come out of it. She finished with, "... I'm worried going to the police will be pointless."  
  
"Leon McNicol's running the AD Police these days," Setsuna called up the information easily, "he's not one to bend to pressure."  
  
"Problem is," Juri noted, "he's answerable to the mayor and city council, all of whom are mired in corruption these days."  
  
"And the corporations all but run the city these days," Keiko added glumly, "if they want something they can usually get it."  
  
"Isn't Nene Romanova running the computer crimes division in the AD Police?" Juri asked thoughtfully, her mind clearly working.  
  
Setsuna nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I think so."  
  
"Her friend Priss comes in here pretty often with Urd," Juri said with a impish little grin, "we can pass the information to her then she can give it to Nene."  
  
"That could work," May turned to Keiko eagerly.  
  
Keiko nodded thoughtfully, "Not a bad plan at all. I'll need to get out a copy of the files but I should be able to do that on my shift tomorrow."  
  
"Is it dangerous?" Juri asked with a frown.  
  
"No," Keiko shook her head, "I'm a trusted, high clearance level employee. I've left with data packets before, it should be fine."  
  
"Good," Setsuna said, but she still looked bothered.  
  
"What's wrong?" May asked.  
  
Juri answered instead, "Rei had one of her visions again, but it wasn't very specific. A big threat coming, lots of damage, but not much else in details."  
  
Setsuna gave them a wry smile, "Most of the time threats to the Senshi don't impact normal people too much, so I wouldn't worry."  
  
"We'll be careful," Keiko said firmly, "just in case."  
  
To be continued....  
  
Author's Notes: Keiko and Juri are from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Cyber Six is from Cyber Six, Minagi and Sasami are from Tenchi Muyo, Priss and Nene are from Bubblegum Crisis and finally Hotaru, Rei and Setsuna are from Sailor Moon. 


	9. Ignition: Three

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning

Ignition: Three

KA-THOOM!

The small private plane wobbled in the air, drifting, then it suddenly crashed down into a deserted road on it's approach to the Megatokyo airport. The fireball rapidly consumed both the plane and all of it's passengers, the flames rising higher and higher. It had been chartered for the group of old friends, five schoolmates and their friends from over 50 years ago out on some impulsive reunion. The fire burned hot, consuming the wreckage until the only way to identify the inhabitants would be through the tiny traces of organic material that remained.

"All right Rei," the blonde said softly as the group watched the flames from the shadows of a nearby rooftop, "I think that's enough."

"Thanks, Minako," and with that Rei Hino stopped her chanting, the raven haired young woman letting her hands drop down to her sides. She looked over at Ami and quietly asked, "Do you think that will fool everyone?"

The blue haired lady pushed her glasses up, reaching out to take Rei's hand in her own. "I think so," Ami said, "the accident was faked perfectly and the blood we all donated will provide DNA for testing." With a soft sigh she concluded, "The world will believe we're all dead."

Usagi looked out at the dying flames mournfully, her long blonde hair tied back in a very atypical braid. "It's going to take awhile to get used to new names and identities," she smiled wryly, "even though we all know it was about time."

Mamoru put his arm around her shoulders, gently drawing her close. "Does Naru know about what we're doing?" the black haired man asked.

A tear glistened on Usagi's cheek, "Of course I told her. I couldn't simply drop out of sight without at least saying good-bye to my best friend."

"I think I'll miss her too," Mamoru admitted, knowing that faking their deaths meant they were going to have to avoid most of their past contacts. He quietly said, "Considering how old we were supposed to be, it's a bit of a relief."

"More than you know," Makoto agreed bleakly, the brown haired amazon standing slightly apart from the others.

"Poor kid," Natsuna Sakurada sadly commented, the much older woman moving up to stand by Minako's side. Once red hair was now nearly all gray, but a combination of magic and good genes kept her vigorous and full of life.

"Thank you for doing this with us," Minako leaning up against her lover, "I know it was a sacrifice for you."

The older woman hugged Minako close to her gently, a slight smile on her face. "I won't be parted from you, love," Natsuna said softly, "not ever."

Makoto watch them with eyes haunted by pain, remembering her own lost love. "So," Makoto smiled grimly, "what are we going to do now?"

"I think that's my cue," Setsuna Meiou emerged from the shadows, her mane of black hair flowing down her back as she said, "I've made the arrangements as we discussed, Ami."

"Then let's get going," Ami said as they followed her off the roof.

The trip to the old Shinjuku district of Tokyo was a quiet one, only the occasional words passing between them. Weaving through traffic expertly Setsuna kept her silence, letting those in the back slowly come to accept their new situation. They finally pulled in front of an older apartment building, one that was familiar to all of them.

"Didn't Juri used to live here?" Rei blinked, remembering back when they had chipped in to help with the moving party.

"She bought it," Setsuna had pride in her voice as she continued, "Juri owns it through a couple of shell companies, so it can't be traced back to her." From her pocket she removed sets of keys and added, "You're welcome to stay as long as you need."

"I hope everyone doesn't mind," Ami said from where she stood nearby Rei, "but when I started discussing faking our deaths with Setsuna she suggested this."

"Thank you," Usagi stepped forward to hug Setsuna, smiling warmly. Her eyes twinkled as she added, "Maybe I'll try using the disguise pen to get Mamoru into the Locket again."

Natsuna snickered, "I'll look forward to seeing that."

Mamoru tried to look dignified, but it was hard to manage as Usagi giggled softly. Setsuna lead the seven of them inside, passing out keys and directing them to their rooms. After some polite talk she left them to settle in, probably going home to her waiting lover.

"It's a lovely room," Natsuna commented as she sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her lover pacing restlessly.

"You should tell them," Minako said as she opened the curtains, looking out at the lights of what was now part of Megatokyo.

Natsuna got up stiffly, moving to wrap her arms around her lover from behind. "Ami knows, of course," she said softly, "but there's nothing the others could do."

Minako shook her head, a few tears sliding down her cheeks as she said, "But Usagi or Hotaru could try to heal you...."

Natsuna squeezed slightly, then eased off. "And at best give me a few more years," she said softly into Minako's ear. She tilted her lover's face up and added, "And to become immortal has a cost that's far too high for me, m'love."

"I know," Minako sighed.

They knew immortality would come to humanity in time, but Setsuna had revealed that it was many centuries away. Worse, the methods that they had available now to extend life would slowly change the individual, eventually transforming them into something... other than human.

"I heard from a student recently," Natsuna said with a false sort of casualness as she stepped back, "from back when I was teaching at the police academy."

"Oh?" Minako made herself pick up the bait, knowing it would make Natsuna happy.

"She heard about my past connection to the adventurer Sailor V," Natsuna drawled, "and was wondering if she could help out in a case involving corporate espionage." With that Natsuna quietly sketched in the details of the recent robberies, the top secret items that were stolen from more than one Boomer manufacturer and designer.

Minako stood there silently for a moment, but Natsuna could tell that she was interested. Finally, "Would you mind if I went out for a few hours?"

"I'll be waiting for you," Natsuna said gently.

Minako walked over to kiss her lover lingeringly, then she walked towards the window. As she took a step she shifted, casual clothes becoming the sailor fuku that she wore as a uniform. Sailor Venus offered her a smile as she said, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that she was out the window and gone, free-falling from the upper story to land on a nearby roof. Trails of tears glistening on her cheeks Venus let herself cry, glad that her lover couldn't see her doing it. The night sounds washed over her as she bounded between advanced buildings and older structures, eventually reaching an industrial section.

The Re-genex facility was still roped off by security tape, even though Boomers and others moved across the property making needed repairs. The point where the armored suits had broken in was still a gaping hole, but around the structure other repairs were being efficiently made. Still, much of the security was partially or completely off-line, making it easy for Sailor Venus to slip inside.

She evaded all the cameras and security with the ease of long practice, finding the ruptured storage vault with relative ease. Sailor Venus studied the compartments, noting the name Ayanami with a mild sort of alarm, remembering the mysterious EVA pilot from over twenty years ago.

Quietly Venus slipped away, soon standing on a nearby building as she took a moment to considered the situation. Rei 'Ayanami was supposed to be part alien,' she remembered, 'and disappeared along with Asuka Soryu shortly after NERV was dissolved.' She frowned, 'So why is a major Boomer design company interested in her?'

Moving off Sailor Venus headed to her next stop, bounding across the city as she made her way to the Bioware facility. Supposedly they were the major competitor of Re-genex, and therefore had the most to gain from a attack or sabotage at Bioware.

Breaking in was more difficult here, but Sailor Venus had some advantages that a normal cat-burglar wouldn't. People moved in and out of the corporate tower and soon Venus had a target, using her disguise mirror to copy that person perfectly. Wearing another face and a confident manner Venus strode by the security office then made her way inside, navigating the halls carefully.

From the same pocket that she normally concealed her transformation wand and other magical artifacts Venus took a small computer out, plugging in to an available terminal. While not anywhere near the sort of hacker that Mercury was she did know enough to search a system from the inside, more or less.

The name 'Ayanami' brought up several hits, all of which she downloaded, then Venus sent out feelers about Re-genex. The system coughed up the files reluctantly, asking for clearances that she quickly worked her way around. Satisfied that she had enough information to begin her work she detached the computer, stowing it away carefully.

Venus turned to go, striding away when she heard.... a gunshot. She froze there, hesitating a second, then with a curse ran back towards the direction the shot came from. She found a open office door, running inside only to freeze.

The young woman lay on the ground in a slowly growing pool of red, her grayish brown braid curled up beside her face. "Hold on," Venus picked her up, careful of the woman's chest wound and ran, knowing that whoever had shot her was probably still in the building.

To be continued....


	10. Ignition: Four

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning

Ignition: Four

"Sylia," the female voice groaned, "you promised!"

"Just let me check this call," Sylia Stingray promised, her night gown slightly messy.

The distorted voice made Sylia Stingray raise an elegant eyebrow, but the message made the silver haired business woman sit up and take notice. 'Did they actually say what I thought they did?' she wondered, running the file over again.

"We wish to contract with the Knight Sabers," the artificial voice began, "your reputation is impressive, and your capabilities in urban combat would be useful. A major operation is begining in Megatokyo soon, and we would appreciate your help."

"Urban combat in Megatokyo?" Mara asked, the tawny haired younger woman smiling at her lover as they reclined on the bed together.

"Not a pleasant thought," Sylia agreed, removing the slim data storage device from her private computer. Her expressio was thoughtful, "Voice analysis has come up nil, implying the entire message was artificially created."

"And no real information on their objectives or identity," Mara quietly noted, "other than an email address from a free public service." She sighed, seeing that Sylia was now entirely focused on the problem in front of her and decided to add, "Wonder if it's connected to the corporate espionage Nene is worried about?"

Sylia paused, her eyes narrowing slightly in thought. "The timing is quite the coincidence," she admitted, reaching across the bed for the phone. She dialed, listening to the ring, then once it was picked up she asked, "AD Police? Could I speak with Officer Romanova, please?" She listened to the answer, "Ah, thank you."

"What?" Mara asked, watching as Sylia put the phone down.

"A new wrinkle to the situation," Sylia mused, "there's been a shooking, one of the employees at a company involved with Nene's case, she's out checking it out now."

The AD Police cruiser skidded to a halt in front of the hospital, the passenger door fling open almost as soon as the car halted. Nene jumperd out, only sticking her head inside to say, "Lisa, park the car and follow me in, I may need a witness to any statements."

"Ma'am," Lisa Valente nodded crisply, "I'll meet you inside."

Nene turned and strode inside, the graying officer following the far too familiar route to Emergency. 'I've had way too many officers in here the last few years,' she thought bleakly. A nurse at the reception desk questioned her presence so Nene flashed her badge, wishing she was in uniform.

"Sorry, ma'am," the young woman flushed, "I understand that the shooting victim is over in ward C." She dropped her voice to confide to Nene, "There are already several people there who say they're the woman's friends."

'Lovely,' Nene thought, 'bystanders.'

Quick steps brought the officer to ward C, a secure section of the Emergency room used for victims in dange of additional violence. A group of women stood in the hall, clearly led by the tall, orange haired woman standing to one side. A tearful brown haired woman looked through the glass at the victim worriedly, a pink haired woman standing nearby.

"Arisugawa Juri?" Nene blinked, recognizing her instantly.

"Nene," Juri nodded, not taking her eyes from where doctors were busy working on their patient. Her face was blank, utterly controlled, but a fire blazed in her eyes as she said, "It's Keiko, she was the one who was shot."

There was a second of shock, Nene had met Keiko more than once when she went to the Locket with the others, then she firmly squashed the emotion. She had to be a police officer now, stay objective and focused on the job. "Is she conscious?" Nene asked, asctivating the mini-recorder that was built into her uniform jacket.

"No," May shook her head, not taking her eyes away from Keiko, "she hasn't regained consciousness since she was brought in."

"Who brought her in?' Nene asked, hoping that there might be a good witness to the shooting.

"That would be me," the blionde haired woman said, stepping from the shadows. Nene turned to look at her then froze in surprise.

Nene knew about the Sailor Senshi, of course, everyone in Megatokyo did. Legendary heroes for over fourty years, unaging guardians of the city, they were the subject of many discussions at AD Police. But knowing about them and meeting one was an entirely different thing.

Sailor Venus was grave as she said, "I was in the Bioware facility, trying to find information on the recent break ins, when I heard a gunshot." She looked frustrated as she continued, "I found Keiko in a computer room, a data-disk beside her but no sign of the shooter."

"Data disk?" Nene pounced on that eagerly.

Sailor Venus produced the bagged object from a pouch in her sailor fuku, "I have only handled it with gloves, fingerprints should be uncorrupted."

As Nene was holding out a plastic baggy for the disk Lisa caught up with her, skidding to a stop as she took in Sailor Venus. "Wow," she managed weakly.

"Thank you," Nene sealed it up, sliding the disk away.

The door to the emergency suite opened, a redheaded young man emerging. "Doctor Saotome," Juri said to him intently, "is Keiko...."

Dr, Saotome shook his head gravely, "There's serious internal injuries, bleeding in both the chest cavity and lungs. Short of massive use of Boomeroid implants, there's nothing I can do."

"No," May said weakly, tears streaming down her face.

"Is Keiko awake?" Nene had to ask.

"She's conscious but very, very weak," he answered them before pointedly looking at Nene, "don't stress her too much, please."

May lead the way inside, moving to Keiko's side. She knelt down, taking Keiko's hand and squeezing it gently. Keiko was pale, her long brown hair streaked with gray, lines of pain around her eyes and mouth. Tubes connected her to monitors and liquid feeds, her gown still stained with red from the initial medical probes. She looked over at May, her expression sad, then Keiko quietly managed, "I'm sorry, love, I guess I got overconfident."

Nene hated to interupt them, but she knew she had to. "Can you tell me what happened?" she asked, praying that Keiko had at least seen her killer.

"I work for Bioware," Keiko managed,. "one of their Boomer researchers. We were handed files and data a few days agio that seemed to have been stolen from Re-genex, our main competetor."

Nene felt a sudden flash of pure annoyance. 'And they didn't report it?' she thought, but kept herself from saying anything aloud.

"I was trying to confirm if they stole the data or merely bought stolen goods," Keiko whispered, "but what I found out was far worse than I thought." She took a breath, wincing in pain, "Bio-ware, along with several other companies, intend to override Boomers and force them to attack the city along with Mercenary forces."

"You can confirm this?" Sailor Venus asked, her eyes wide.

"The data disk," Keiko answered, her eyes drooping, "everything I could find was downloaded on to it."

Nene slipped from the room, moving out into the hallway as she got out her cellphone. "Leon, it's Nene," she said, "we need to recall every AD Police officer we can."

Leon stuttered a moment, surprised, then asked, "Why, exactly?"

"I still need to review all the data," Nene said briskly, "but if this is true there could be a city wide boomer incident in the very near future."

There was some creative swearing then Leon said, "Will do, but get the data connfirmed as soon as possible. We need to know when and where."

"Got it," Nene nodded. Hanging up she she dialed fast, waiting till it was picked up, "Sylia, it's Nene." Not waiting for a greeting she continued grimly, "We need a emergency meeting of the Knight Sabers as soon as possible."

To be continued....


	11. Ignition: Five

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning

Ignition: Five

Touga Kiryuu got the message almost as soon as the two men arrived in the city, rushing to the hospital as soon as he could. The redheaded man drove dangerously, his sleek sports car cutting through the traffic like a hot knife through butter, but with an almost unearthly skill.

"I'd really like to get there alive," Saionji remarked, holding on to the dashboard with a white knuckled grip. The green haired swordsman sounded light hearted but his handsome face was almost as grim as Touga's was.

"Oh ye of little faith," Touga shot back as they came around a corner. A few moments later they came to a stop, Touga vaulting out of the car as he asked, "Which ward?"

"C ward," Saionji followed him in, watching with some amusement as Touga smoothly charmed a nurse for directions. 'Wonder what she'd do if she discovered he was really nearly 60 years old?' he wondered.

The group of familiar figures stood in front of the glass window, faces that they hadn't seen in a long time. Asrisugawa Juri looked coldly angry, her eyes glittering as she paced, her orange hair falling around her shoulders. Miki Kaoru had a gently sorrowful look on his face, the blue haired young man looking regretfully through the glass wall. His wife Nanami stood beside him, a comforting hand on his shoulder while the brash blonde gazed regretfully at the focus of the whole room.

"How is she?" Touga asked, slowing a little as he walked over to their side.

"She's slipped into a coma," Nanami answered, Touga's little sister giving him a sad smile, "they don't think she's going to make it."

"God," Saionji ran a hand through his hair roughly, the katana he usually wore slung over his shoulders. Grimly he asked, "What happened to her?"

"Attempted murder," Juri sounded furious as she continued, "her own employers shot her for trying to prove they were engaged in criminal actions."

Touga cursed softly, his eyes narrowing. "Where's Utena?" he asked, knowing that the intense young woman had to be here somewhere.

"In there," Miki nodded to Keiko's room.

Looking inside Touga saw that Utena was bent over the older woman, her hands carefully resting on Keiko's shoulders. There was an aura of power radiating around her, the ordinarily dressed pink haired young woman seemingly coexisting with the image of a nobly dressed prince. Light and strangely the scent of roses even reached the outer room they waited in, then faded away as Utena slumped forward, clearly exhausted.

The brown haired young lady who was Keiko's lover, May spoke softly to Utena, then Anthy helped Utena leave the room. The dusky haired woman pushed the door open while bearing much of the other woman's weight herself. Saionji saw them stumble and leapt forward to help, getting her over to a nearby chair.

"What happened?" Nanami asked, her eyes filled with worry for her old friend.

"It won't work," Utena looked up, eyes filled with grief, "I called upon the Power of Dios again and again to save her, but..."

"Utena," Anthy held her lover close, tears glistening at the corners of her eyes.

"I remember that Keiko once told me she didn't want to be immortal," Juri finally said into the silence, "it could be she's resisting Utena's attempts to save her."

Miki shook his head no, while Nanami closed her eyes in pain and regret. Touga looked grim, remembering their shared past, while Saionji had a more gently regretful look on his face. Both Utena and Anthy looked weary, body and soul, as they sat nearby each other there in the white, sterile hospital room

"Who did this?" Touga finally asked, his eyes narrowed in anger.

Saionji nodded, "And what can we do to help?"

Juri gave them the shadow of her usual smile, "I think we're going to have to talk about it, but not here." She left them a moment to talk to May in Keiko's room then returned to their sides, "May is staying here with Keiko, she'll call if anything changes."

"And where are we going?" Miki asked her as they left, still tossing anxious glances back towards Keiko's room.

"The one place I know where we can talk that's completely secure," Juri answered them all, "Arisugawa's Locket."

The neon light above the door was out, for the first time in a long time the bar was closed for the evening. Juri led them inside, Miki, Saionji and Touga looking around them bemusedly at the strange surroundings. Inside much of the staff of the bar waited, like they had for most of the day for news of what happened to their friend.

"Juri," Setsuna Meiou stepped forward to hug her lover gently, the black haired woman looking at Juri's face worriedly.

"Keiko's still alive," Juri answered softly.

Minagi looked grim, the former space pirate dressed for battle in a simple one piece body-suit, her long blue hair flowing down her back. Tsunami stood beside her lover, her own expression grave. Cyber Six paced restlessly, her long black cloak swirling, black hair falling into her eyes. Nabiki Tendo sat at one of the tables, a shot of whisky in front of the older woman, her eyes haunted. Up at the bar Mahoro was taking apart and cleaning her pistol, from the look on the black haired woman's face she intended to be using it soon.

"I asked the other Sailor Senshi to be here," Setsuna added as she nodded to where the other young women stood, "most of us know Keiko and it seems we're involved anyway."

There was a knock on the door and Sylia Stingray entered boldly, her long silver hair flowing neatly down her back. The tawny haired goddess Mara followed her in, her eyes grave as she said, "I'm sorry about your friend, Juri, but I'm not sure why you called us in."

"I asked you to be called," Minako Aino, the beautiful blonde who was also known as Sailor Venus answered, "you're involved in this, too."

Juri took a breath before anyone started asking more questions. "Keiko was shot last night investigating her employers at Bioware," she said crisply, "trying to find out how they had illegally acquired data from their primary business rival, Re-genex."

"Both of which are boomer developers," Sylia looked grim.

"It gets worse," Juri nodded to Minako.

Minako Aino rose, her blonde hair almost a golden cape as she said, "I was investigating this situation from another end, corporate espionage, when I broke into Bioware. Accessing the computers I downloaded data on the robberies as well as a plan set up between various companies involving something called Ayanami."

There was the oddest look on Sylia's face at the mention of that name, Mara looking at her lover worriedly. "You know something," she prompted Sylia.

"My father's legacy coming back to bite us on the ass once again," Sylia said bleakly. She took a steadying breath, "Most of you know my father used my DNA in creating the boomer prototypes, but what is largely unknown is that there was a second DNA source involved."

"Rei Ayanami," Haruka Tenoh got it almost instantly, the sandy haired boyish young woman standing with her lover Michiru.

"So they have something planned using Ayanami's DNA?" Miki asked.

"They want to create a second Galatea," Sylia looked furious as she growled, "using Ayanami as the template this time, probably to use the Boomers in the city as part of a larger scheme."

"Then we have to stop them," Usagi Tsukino said simply, the blonde haired princess of the Moon Kingdom meeting their eyes with determination.

"It's too late for that," Minako sighed, "from the data I recovered Project Ayanami was already complete. We have to stop the next step."

There was a loud click as Mahoro finished reassembling her pistol. "And what is the next step?" she asked them crisply.

"The corporate mercenaries," Sylia said, "we know that they're coming into the city in force, they must be part of the takeover scheme."

"We need to get the AD Police involved, too," Ami Mizuno agreed, "even with everyone in this room we can't deal with this on our own."

The phone rang and Juri moved aside, listening intently. A few moments later she slipped it away into her pocket, her voice raspy as she said, "Keiko slipped away a few minutes ago, she never woke up from the coma."

To be continued...


	12. Fan the Flames: One

Fan the Flames: One

Officer Nene Romanova put the phone down, the blonde haired officer's face grave. "Ma'am?" Lisa Valente asked, the dusky skinned younger woman looking at the lieutenant worriedly.

"Keiko never woke up," Nene said softly, "the case is being upgraded to murder."

Leon McNicol entered the office, the tall brown haired chief of AD Police looking at her with concern. "So what's going on?" he asked, "I recalled all our officers like you asked, but there had better be a good reason."

"How does armed insurrection sound?" Nene asked tiredly. She looked over at Lisa, "Have the crackers determined if the disk is legit?"

Lisa nodded grimly, "It looks like Bioware, Re-genex and Nergal, along with several other corps, have been planning some kind of move to take over the city by force."

"But why did Re-genex get hit by the others?" Leon asked crossly.

"Maybe they were getting greedy," Nene mused, "or maybe some of the others wanted a bigger share of the pie."

Leon drummed his fingers on the desk, his look thoughtful. "Daley's still up north, trying to negotiate with China over the extradition of that group of corporate hackers," he said, "I'll try to get him back here, too."

"Maybe not," Nene offered quietly. At Leon's questioning look she continued, "We don't know how bad and crazy this is all going to get, it might be better to keep him out of the city."

"You don't think...?" Lisa looked at her in shock.

"Figuring for a worst case scenario," Leon nodded, "it makes sense." He looked over at Nene, "I guess we didn't get that disk legally?"

"No, but I'd try to arrest them anyway," Nene answered him grimly, "but before we send anyone out we need to have them ready with K-suits and chopper backup. The companies in question have been hiring mercenaries and smuggling in armored suits and I have no idea if they'd risk using them against us."

"Then let's do it." Leon strode towards the door before stopping to ask, "You want to lead one of the teams in, too?"

"I don't want to but I'd better," Nene responded. Once he and Lisa both left Nene sat at her desk and activated her communicator, dialing out on a secure line, "Sylia?"

The silver haired woman looked grim, and behind her there were enough details visible to indicate that Sylia was at Arisugawa's Locket. "We're getting organized here," she said crisply, "what can we do to assist the AD Police?"

Nene smiled, thinking of how odd their positions were, now. Once it would have been Sylia giving out orders, Nene and the other Knight Sabers racing to obey, but now she was giving the commands. "Mostly I'd just like the Knight Sabers and others out on the streets," she said, "we're trying to snip this in the bud by moving on the companies now."

"Mackie and Skuld are bringing out the Mobile Pit Van now," Sylia revealed, "we'll be ready to go when needed."

"And Arisugawa and her friends?" Nene asked curiously.

"Juri and her staff are determined to get involved," Sylia conceded, "they'll be moving out along with the Sailor Senshi and the Duelists."

"Going to be one hell of a group." Nene murmured before smiling wryly, "let's just hope we don't need them." All business she continued, "Got to go, but I'll contact you later."

"Be careful," Sylia said before signing off.

A few minutes later Nene had changed to tactical gear and was running into the vehicle bays, meeting her team at two of the transport carriers. Each could haul two of the K-suit armors as well as five troops, hopefully enough to deal with whatever was coming.

"Lisa?" Nene blinked, recognizing her assistant sitting in the drivers seat.

"Someone's got to be along to keep you out of trouble," Lisa answered, the young woman dressed in the same kind of light armor that Nene was wearing.

Nene opened her mouth, then closed it on seeing the determined looks on the other woman's face. Instead she turned to the troopers, "We're headed out to Bioware, officially to execute a warrant to search the place, but in reality we're going out there to secure the premises and try to put their bosses in protective custody."

"So why K-suits?" one officer piped up.

"You all got the briefing on the smuggling of Armored Suits a few days ago?" Nene smiled grimly. She took a breath, "Some of the companies we're going after today may be involved."

"Oh this is going to be fun," a younger officer murmured, a slight smile teasing at his lips.

Nene decided not to comment on that.

A few moments later all of the transport carriers peeled out from the garage beneath the AD Police headquarters, even as choppers took off from the roof to spread out in all directions over the city. Lisa used the radios to call Nene in the lead truck as they hurried out to Bioware, "So why call it protective custody?"

"Keiko had friends," Nene answered semi-seriously as the city lights streamed by her window, "some of whom are very annoyed with the company. If they get their hands on the heads of Bioware before we do, they're in deep shit."

"Not to mention the Sailor Senshi are involved," Lisa said, a bit of awe in her voice.

Nene felt herself smile as she said teasingly, "Aren't they just urban legends?"

"I did say that once, didn't I?" Lisa admitted as they reached a familiar looking business district. The Bioware tower wasn't that far from Re-genex, a modern skyscraper surrounded by similar buildings, various corporate vans and transports around it.

"Get the K-suits ready," Nene said once they pulled up in front of the building, "everyone, have your weapons ready. We don't know what we're going to be dealing with."

Her troopers quickly readied themselves, guns armed and ready even as the K-suits in the back of the trucks were activated. The sides of the truck folded down and a ramp extended, allowing the bulky suits of personal armor to move out.

'Not anywhere near the capabilities of the Knight Sabers hardsuits," Nene thought as the heavy armors moved, 'but at least they're now about the same level as military suits.'

"Deployed and ready to go," Lisa reported with a salute.

"Then let's get moving...," Nene started to say before something caught her eye. The Delivery trucks around the buildings were suddenly moving, and there were people climbing in the back of some of the ones that were parked.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked even as the back doors of a nearby truck popped open, revealing a massive shape resting inside.

"GET DOWN!"

Exploding from the backs of several transport trucks military armored suits raced forward, mini-missiles launching from the shoulder mounts even as they brought their weapons to bear. Nene found herself grabbing Lisa as they dove for cover, other officers following even as the K-suits moved to intercept the attackers.

"How the hell?" Lisa squeaked out.

"They knew we were coming," Nene snarled out even as her troopers began to return fire, crouching behind exploded vehicles to fire at mercenary soldiers advancing behind the armored suits. The only good news was that they were holding their own, the AD Police Hardsuits dodging long range attacks to get into hand to hand with their mercenary counterparts.

Within the building a young woman gazed out at the conflict with expressionless red eyes, her blue hair falling gently around her face. "The penny's dropped," the harried looking executive behind her barked into his phone, "the AD Police are on to us!"

"Are you certain?"

"The AD Police attacked us," he answered, "the mercenaries are engaging them now."

"Get Ayanami-prime to safety," the voice ordered, "it isn't time to mobilize her just yet. Besides, we have something better to occupy the AD Police..."

To be continued...


	13. Fan the Flames: Two

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning

Fan the Flames: Two

The Locket was closed, probably the first time in years that had happened during one of the business' usual nights. Inside womer rushed about and even a few men helped out with the preperations. "You know," Mamoru murmured, dressed in his black tuxedo, "I always wanted to see the interior of this place, but I wish it hadn't been like this."

"True enough," Touga Kiryuu acknowledged, his long red hair flowing down his back.

Sylia Stingray put her cellphone away as she turned to the crowd, white hair flowing. "Nene and the AD Police are moving out," she reported, "she'd like us out on the streets as soon as possible, in case this blows up spectacularly."

"Dibs on visiting Bioware," Minagi spoke up, her slightly spiked blue hair swept back from her face. The tall warrior wore a simple, tight body suit and her expression was grave.

"Me, too," Arisugawa Juri agreed, her own eyes glittering angrily. The orange haired woman was dressed in a variation of her old Duelist uniform, the white and orange bodysuit made of the finest armor-cloth.

"Bad idea," Minako Aino said firmly, meeting the glares of several of the Locket staff calmly.

"Keiko was our friend," Mahoro said coldly, the black haired maid cleaning the fearsome looking pistol that was her favorite weapon, "how can we not be involved?"

Natsuna Sakurada smiled grimly, her long brown hair touched by more tha a bit of gray. "Bringing these bastards to justice will hurt them far more than a moment of vengeance," the former police officer reminded them.

"I have all the justice they'll need," Excel said firmly, hefting a surprisingly large machete. Beside the little blonde Hyatt looked oddly dangerous, her own sword ready.

Surprisingly Nabiki Tendo spoke up, "I won't be going out with you, but I think they have a point." The black haired older woman smiled grimly, "I don't think that Keiko would have wanted you to do that, anyway."

"We'll let the AD Police have the first shot at Bioware," Juri finally cut off the growing argument, "but if they fail all bets are off."

"Fair enough," Usagi Tsukino said. Around her the other Sailor Senshi had gathered as she continued, "You take Nergal's headquarters while we take Bioware, and I promise to let you know if there's any problems."

Setsuna put her hand on Juri;s arm then kissed her gently. "Be careful love," she murmured, mane of greenish black hair flowing gracefully, "I'll be back,"

"You too," Juri said softly as the group left. She looked about the bar, and in moments Minagi, Mahoro, Excel and surprisingly Cyber Six joined her. "Sasami," she adressed the princess of Jurai, "I hate to ask but can you keep an eye on the place?"

Sasami frowned, the little girl's twin streams of blue hair bobbing angrily. "I could always become Tsunami," she offered, refering to her adult other-self.

"Part of why we'd want you here," Minagi smiled at her lover, "if the enemy does strike at the Locket you can defend the place."

"I could use the help," Nabiki said, smiling at Sasami entreatingly.

"All right," Sasami agreed with a sigh. She looked up at Minagi fiercely and warned, "Don't you dare do anything foolish."

"Would I do that?" Minagi smirked.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Mahoro quickly reassured Sasami. Ignoring their protests Excel and Hyatt were also assigned to protect the building and the group was nearly ready to go.

Sylia and her people left first, then Usagi and the other Senshi, Utena and the Duelists and finally Juri and her allies headed out to try to help. "Minagi, you mind?" Juri asked with a smile.

"Sure," Minagi slipped her hands under Juri's arms and took to the air even as Cyber Six and Mahoro bounded along beside her.

"I was a little surprised to see you volunteer," Mahoro commented, her maid's uniform, swirling around her as she hit a rooftop then bounded on.

The leather clad Cyber Six hit a rooftop, her long cape flowing in the breeze. "Keiko's been kind to me," she answered, dark eyes peering under her hat, "as has May."

The sounds of sirens waited in the distance, and they could see AD Police copters spreading out to head for the several business complexes. On the ground the heavy transports raced along oddly empty streets, each loaded with K-suits and troopers bound for battle.

"Do you think they're going to be trouble?" Minagi asked.

Sudden the sound of a explosion went off, not far from AD Police headquarters. "Does that answer your question?" Juri asked grimly. They swooped down towards the Nergal headquarters as she added, "Don't attack first, we don't want to be the ones starting the fight."

The flash of weapon's discharges grew brighter as they hit the ground, racing forward together through the twilight of morning. "Somehow I don't think that will be a problem," Mahoro noted as they saw mercenary armored suits engaging a badly outnumbered force of AD Police K-suits.

The armored suits were clearly military grade, carrying some faily impressive arms. Along with a heavy rifle mini-missile launchers were on each shoulder, the armor providing some truly impressive strength magnification as well. The police K-suits, on the other hand, had less powerful rifles and strength boost only, putting them at some disadvantage.

"Remember that there's human beings in these things," Cyber Six said grimly, "disarm then, but don't kill."

Juri activated her sword, a gift she had recieved many years ago from Minagi, Ryouko and a few other connected to Jurai and smiled, the energy blade lighting up her face. "Mahoro, take the high ground and open fire," she instructed, "the rest of us will back up the K-suits."

Minagi lit up her own energy blade, racing foward faster than the others to tear into a truly stunned mercenary. The blade cut through layers of armor like paper, then she used brute strenngth to tear the segments apart. An AD Police officer gaped at her from where he stood nearby and Minagi grinned, "Do I get a thank you?"

"Thanks," he stammered.

From her perch on a Police transport Mahoro fired with unearthly precision, targeting joints in the bulky enemy suits. The petite woman's gun had been built to help hunt aliens, way bck when, and up against battle armor it was almost too effective.

Juri throttled back her anger, careful to use the shining blade to only cut dep enough to disable the armors, not to harm the pilots. 'At least not too much,' she thought, slicking across a fighter's chest plate and severing primary connections there.

Ducking beneath a blow Cyber Six kicked gracefully, sensing her foe stumbling backwards. All around them the AD Police were rallying, getting the advantage now that the mercenaries were so badly off balance. She reached out, grasped hold of the seam betwee the helm and the suit and with a single effort ripped the helmet clean off.

"What the hell are you!" the young man squeaked, his face bone pale.

Cyber Six wasn't in the mood to joke, just meeting his eyes coldly. "Someone who doesn't like armed criminals in her city," and then she punched him out.

Vaulting over a suit Juri severed the backpack connectionns, cutting off the power toothe bulky armor then smoothly kicking it over. "That hurt," she grimaced. Looking around Juri waved over an AD police lieutenant, "How are the other arrests going?"

"I shouldn't..." the brown haired young man looked at her hesitantly, his name tag identifying him as Yukari.

"We just saved your hides," Minagi dropped down from where she had been hovering in midair shaking a merc free of his suit, "and you may need more of our help before this is through."

Yukari nodded reluctantly, "Point." With that he touched his earpiece, speaking softly into his mike before he seemed to freeze.

"Want to bet it's bad news?" Cyber Six asked.

Mahoro walked up, reloading bullets into her pistol as she said, "That'd be a foolish bet."

With the sounds of violence off in the distance as a backdrop Yukari said grimly, "The arrests are on hold, Mercenary forces are attacking all over the city. The AD Police are being stretched to the limit just trying to cope."

Juri met the others eyes, seeing agreement in them all. Lighting up her blade again she said, "Then it looks like we'll have to get to work."

To be continued...


	14. Fan the Flames: Three

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning

Fan the Flames: Three

Tuxedo Kamen smiled grimly, black hair falling into his mask covered eyes as he tossed a rose, shattering a mercenary's face plate. Swiftly he followed up, hammering the armored figure with his cane until he dropped.

"How are we doing?" Sailor Moon called as she scythed out a energy bolt, dissolving armored suits to rose petals and revealing stunned half naked men and women. Her blonde hair glittered, staff gleaming as the senshi scanned the battlefield.

The headquarters of Bioware was in flames, mercenaries and AD Police forces battling it out in the streets. The police were badly outgunned but fought on valiantly even as the mercs cut them down... until the Senshi arrived, of course. Now the tide was turning, slowly but surely.

"We seem to be doing pretty well," Sailor Mars answered her, the raven haired woman leaping up smoothly into the air. She cried out and gestured, "Mars Flame Sniper!" then cut the legs out from under a mercenary battlesuit.

Sailor Saturn struck gracefully with her polearm, tearing through the enemy. "I just wish I knew where Sailor Venus disappeared to," she murmured, spinning her weapon to cut down several of the incoming missiles.

"Dead Scream," Sailor Pluto murmured, a sphere of destructive energy sweeping from the end of the black haired woman's time staff to tear a mercenary transport apart. "We'll find out soon enough," she said.

Working in two groups the Sailor Senshi were demolishing the mercs, the outers on one side, the inners on the other as they converged on the center of the mercenary force, supporting the battered AD Police officers.

From the side a voice loudly declared, "May I have your attention please!" Everyone turned to see a group of figures being herded out of the damaged Bioware building. Several of the heads of the company were being pushed out reluctantly by the human forms of Luna and Artemis along with Sailor Venus. "Surrender," she called to the mercs, "you can't save these men, anyway."

One of the mercs raised his combat rifle, almost looking like he was going to surrender... then he dropped it into firing position, spraying them with firepower. Before Venus could react the executives were cut down in a splash of red, only their superhuman reflexes saving her, Luna and Artemis from possibly suffering the same fate.

"No!" the sandy haired Sailor Uranus yelled in fury. With a few words she sent her Worldshaking attack to cut the assassin down, then the Senshi tore into the enemy with a new drive. In only a few moments it was finally over, the armored enemy subdued.

"They killed their own employers," Mercury murmured, barely feeling Mars' comforting hand on her arm, "what are we dealing with?"

"Lets find out," Sailor Nepture nodded to Uranus.

Smoothly Uranus stalked over to one of the captured mercs, casually ripping him out of his armor in a startling show of strength. "You just saw what I did to your armor," she purred, eyes narrowed, "Do you want to see what I can do to you? Talk!"

The black haired young man looked up at her in terror, his brown eyes wide in fear. "I didn't..." he started, then blurted out, "Kimura told me this would be a crowd suppression job, not something like this!"

"Kimura?" Neptune asked coldly.

"He was our rep at Nergal... I don't know who he reported to, though," he offered quickly. "Supposedly there's something under Megatokyo, they have to have control of the city to get at it!" He stammered, adding, "That's all I know."

"You ever want a job at the AD Police just ask," one female officer noted with a shy smile as they hauled the mercs off, "you got the intimidation down."

"Thanks," Uranus gave her a charming smile, enjoying seeing the girl blush.

"Come on, love," Neptune said with a sigh, firmly grabbing Uranus by the arm and then dragging her away.

"But I was just..." Uranus started.

"I know exactly what you were doing," Neptune gave her a dangerous look, "and you're going to pay for it later."

"If you two are done playing?" Sailor Jupiter asked them with a sigh, "I think we've got bigger problems to deal with."

Tuxedo Kamen smiled slightly, "I think we can all guess what they're after?"

"The old NERV facilities beneath Megatokyo," Sailor Moon agreed promptly, "there might be technology left there after General Misato Katsuragi sealed it up in the 2020s."

"So who is this Nergal?" Venus asked, the blonde raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"A engineering company, mostly," Mercury replied her promptly, "but they have their fingers in a lot of pies... ship construction, biotech, human resources and exotic energy sources."

"Then let's go pay Nergal a visit," Sailor Saturn offered calmly, her violet eyes carrying a dangerous twinkle in them.

"No," Sailor Moon surprised them by saying, "we need to pass the information on to the AD Police headquarters, first. If we don't coordinate all our activities, we could just end up getting into each others way."

"Natsuna said she was going to AD Police headquarters," Venus said approvingly as she drew out a cellphone and dialed, "she can..."

"What's wrong?" Jupiter asked as Venus dialed another number, her expression oddly blank.

"Natsuna isn't answering," Venus said grimly, "and the AD Police emergency number is down." Before anyone could say anything she was gone, bouncing up to the rooftops then racing towards AD Police headquarters.

"You don't think...?" Mars asked as the group raced to try to catch up to Venus, the streets below them either strangely empty or filled with the rubble of combat.

"I hope not," Tuxedo Kamen answered grimly.

As they neared headquarters the sounds of combat grew louder, as did the bitter scent of smoke. Scattered around the building wrecked mercenary armors were crumpled, but the front of the building was ruined, bodies of officers laying in the wreckage.

They raced inside then up a nearby stairway to where the sounds of combat continued. The halls of the upper levels were filled with smoke, bodies of mercs and police officers scattered around. They ran until they reached the battle, mercs fighting to break through a last defense of the building...

The mercs didn't know what hit them. The senshi were like a band of furies, tearing into the mercenaries with a passion different from the last battle. The bodies of AD Police officers haunted them as they attacked, calling for justice, and the senshi were determined to deliver it.

Once the last enemy armor was reduced to rubble they ran to the surviving officers, Venus in the lead. "What happened?" Sailor Venus demanded even as her eyes searched the faces of the frighteningly small group of survivors.

"They must have been watching us," the young man said bitterly, "they jammed communications then hit us after we deployed troops to make arrests."

"Where is Chief McNicol?" Sailor Moon asked, despite what her instincts were telling her happened to him.

"Dead," another woman spoke up grimly, "he and the last of the K suits attempted to hold off the mercs several levels below."

Venus couldn't hold herself back, "Has anyone seen a older, redheaded civilian? I'm almost certain she was here when this attack started..."

"If it's who I think it is," he said tentatively, blonde hair falling into his eyes, "she picked up a rifle and was helping with the defense below."

Venus turned and was gone, racing back down stairs to where they had passed several fallen AD Police armors. She hesitated, then began to dig through the wreckage to gently lay the fallen officers aside, looking for a certain familiar face. Leon McNicol looked peaceful when she found his body, the grown haired officer trying to shield someone with his body...

"Natsuna," Venus breathed out.

With shaking hands Venus felt desperately for a pulse, but she knew it was a waste of time. Someone with these bullet wounds, the blood lost around her... there was nothing that they could do. Unaware that the other senshi had come Venus simply held Natsuna close to her and cried.

To be continued...


	15. Fan the Flames: Four

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning

Fan the Flames: Four

Urd scowled as the dusky skinned goddess listened to a message from the Almighty. "Why can't we help the Knight Sabers?" she asked, eyes flashing.

Belldandy put a hand on her half sister's arm, "Calm down, please." Gently the brown haired woman continued, "There must be a good reason."

The voiced echoed within them all, "In the past you've assisted the Knight Sabers, but this is a critical juncture for humanity. The destiny of humanity may be decided in this test of fire, and the goddesses must stay out, or risk bringing the demons into the fray."

"He's right," Mara conceded, the former demon smiling grimly, "if you get involved it means that Hilde can send her forces in, too."

Urd closed her eyes, her expression pained. "All right," she bit the words out, "can Skuld at least help them? She's all ready a Knight Saber."

"Yes," it answered, then the Almighty was gone.

"So," Mara sighed to the others after a few seconds, "who gets to go break the news to Sylia and the others?"

"I will," Belldandy said and rose into the air, the wings of her Angel Blessed Bell carrying her away from the roof of the Silky Doll and over the city of Megatokyo.

Belldandy took in the city, the fires of combat burning away in parts of the city, the worst of the damage soon becoming visible at AD Police headquarters. With a sad sigh she opened her senses, getting a lock on her little sister, then with a beat of her wings was off.

The mobile Pit van was near the battlefield, the four Hardsuits tearing into a band of corporate mercenaries that were attacking the AD Police. Priss Asagiri smoothly cut the enemy down with her suit's railgun, Linna and Sylia using a more up close and personal approach to destroy their foes. Behind them Skuld had the hacker suit operating at peak levels, overriding and jamming mercenary systems to give the Knight Sabers the best advantage.

As the final mercenary suit dropped, Belldandy settled to the ground not far away, watching cautiously as the besieged AD Police officers emerged from hiding. Nene Romanova ran a hand through her hair and smiled, "Thanks guys."

To a friend Sylia's voice was still recognizable, despite the distorting effects in her suit. "Glad to help," she said then quietly added, "Is everyone all right?"

"One fatality and a few injuries," Nene said softly, "we lost a new recruit named Harrington, he didn't duck fast enough."

Banishing the wings Belldandy emerged from the shadows where she had been watching to quietly say to Nene, "I'm so sorry."

"Belldandy," Linna started only to have Nene gesture her to silence.

Nene studied Belldandy intently for a moment before the older woman said, "You and the others aren't allowed to help?"

"How did you..." Belldandy blinked in surprise.

"I've seen you, Urd, Skuld and Mara," Nene said quietly, "there's no way you could stand by while people were being hurt, not unless you were forced to."

"There are other forces at work here," Belldandy said softly, "if the goddesses become involved, the demons can, too. If so, it could tip the balance in your enemy's favor."

"It's all right, Belldandy," Linna said to her lover reassuringly, clearly tempted to go to her side but restraining herself in front of the AD Police.

Skuld quietly asked, "Big sister, does that mean I can't help, too?"

"You should be fine as long as you don't use your abilities," Belldandy said gently. Changing the subject she looked to Nene, "When I was coming here, it looked like AD Police headquarters had been attacked..."

Nene looked like she had been gut punched. Turning away she activated the radio in her AD Police armor, contacting headquarters and speaking softly. Her mood quickly leeched to the other officers nearby, the rest looking at her with no small degree of concern.

"Ma'am?" Lisa Valente asked her, the dusky skinned younger woman gazing at her boss with no small degree of concern.

Nene shut her radio off, her expression grim. "Mercenary forces hit AD Police headquarters shortly after we deployed," she said, "Chief McNicol and most of the brass are gone."

"Oh no," Lisa whimpered, her legs suddenly wobbly.

Priss reached out to steady the young woman even as she looked at Nene intently, "Who's in charge? We need the AD Police together if we're going to do this."

Nene stiffened her spine, her eyes narrowing slightly in thought. "With Daley still out of town I'd guess that would be me," she said. She looked up, "Skuld?"

Skuld stepped up to her side, already deploying several connector cables from the arm of her hardsuit as she anticipated Nene's request. Plugging in to Nene's radio and deploying the antennas on the back of her suit she said, "You want me to boost your radio so that you can reach every other officer in the city."

"Good girl," Nene smiled slightly.

"Good luck," Skuld wished her softly.

All across the city of Megatokyo AD Police officers heard her voice, sounding confident and calm as she announced, "This is acting Chief Romanova, AD Police headquarters has fallen to the mercenary forces, repeat, headquarters has fallen to mercenaries. All officers, desist in attempts to apprehend the corporate suspects and devote yourselves to containing the mercenaries, protecting civilians must be your first priority."

"Leaving us to go after the corporations behind this?" Linna murmured softly.

"There's no one I'd trust more to do so," Belldandy said to her lover softly. With regret she said, "I need to go join Urd and Mara, we'll try to keep an eye on any demonic forces that might think of interfering."

"Do whatever you can," Sylia nodded slightly then looked over at Nene. "Do you have anyone in particular you want us to hit?" she asked.

Nene was grim as she looked at the building nearby, "Bioware went into a lockdown mode as soon as we got here, then sent the mercs out after us before we could even ask for their surrender. Obviously, our arrival panicked them."

"Then I'd say getting into Bioware is our first priority," Priss said simply

"Good luck," Nene sighed then she began to organize the AD police force to move out.

"Let's go," and with that Sylia led the Knight Sabers forward, the hardsuits giving them a inhuman level of speed as they raced towards the building.

From concealed mounts weapons deployed on the surface of the structure, lasers lashing out but the four were just too quick. Before a second wave could start Skuld was already at work, her suit systems jacking into encrypted broadcasts from the building, hacking into the computer core then shutting down the defenses.

Not waiting for a cue Priss hammered the front doors, the reinforced alloy bending under her suit's powerful blow. It took three punches to burst through the durable metal, Linna joining her to pull the bent doors aside to reveal the lobby within. Boomers looked up, eyes glowing red, then they began to shuffle forward towards them.

"Rogue boomers?" Linna looked slightly surprised, "But I thought that with the new designs they weren't going rogue any more?"

"They're not supposed to be," Sylia said tersely, her suit's swords deploying. "Skuld, get into a terminal, we need to know what's going on."

"Right," Skuld raced towards the main entrance desk as the other three began to rip into the boomers, the pseudo-organic flesh tearing easily beneath their blows. Deploying access cables Skuld connected to the terminal, scrolling through directories and evading intrusion defenses. "Uh oh," she muttered softly.

"What?" Priss demanded, kicking out to crumple one boomer then bringing up her cannon arm to turn the head of another to a red mess.

"They've already created a hybridized clone, a new Galatea," Skuld sounded grim, "using DNA samples taken from Sylia, Rei Ayanami and the original alien codes incorporated into first generation boomers." She scowled, "I don't understand all of it, but I think they intend to use her to trigger another full scale boomer uprising."

"When?" Linna asked, the cables from her suit slicing a boomer to ribbons even as she leapt over another one.

"As far as I can tell," Skuld looked at them worriedly, "now."

To be continued...


	16. Fan the Flames: Five

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning

Fan the Flames: Five

The Boomer staggered, leaning up against the wall as it's eyes glowed faintly an odd, almost eerie green. Then jerkily it began to follow behind other Boomers, all of them slowly but surely migrating towards the middle of the city, ignoring the panic and chaos of the mercenary attacks and the police response.

Meanwhile in an office tower a urgent and extremely tense meeting was taking place. "You're insane," Nanami blinked, the golden haired woman looking across the desk at her guest with a expression of honest disbelief.

"No," Touga shook his head, long red hair flowing down the stylishly dressed man's back, "I think we can pull this off. My own resources aren't small..."

"Miki?" Nanami looked over at the blue haired man with a frown.

Calmly Miki was typing figures into a computer, roughing out a series of calculations. "We can do it," he finally admitted, "but I think it'd bankrupt all of us."

Touga hesitated, "I can't ask you..."

Nanami looked at her older brother with a faint smile. "This could save a lot of lives," she said, "and I'm proud that you came up with it. But are you sure?"

"For a long time now the money's just been a way of keeping score in the game of business," Touga shrugged, "I'll manage."

"I'm in," Miki said, "though I can't say my resources will add much. Should we call Arisugawa or Saionji in?"

"Hold them in reserve," Nanami suggested, "we might need their help later."

"That;s fair enough," Touga agreed as he moved over to the desk that was normally used by a secretary. "I'll start liquidating my personal holdings, then I'll pipe the money into a Swiss bank account," he said briskly.

"I'll start dealing with Nasnami and mine," Miki said with a smile then he looked to Nanami, "m'love, you get to do the negotiating."

"Why me?" Nanami asked as she watched Miki and Touga's fingers fly over each of their respective keyboards.

"Because you're better than us at it," Touga shrugged.

Out in the city things were continuing to get bad and crazy, the AD Police being stretched to the limit trying to contain the mercenary forces that badly outnumbered them. All across town the super humans fought to assist the police, defeating armored troopers and trying to protect the innocents caught in the crossfire.

Gree haired tied back in a ponytail Saionji charged, katana gleaming as he called out, "Rock splitting sword!" A wave of pure chi energy swept forward, the mercenary armor practically explodig yet the pilot within was left unarmed. Dressed in a simple suit of armor cloth in white and green he looked good, as well as dangerously capable.

"You know," Utena ducked a armored fist then she slashed with the Sword of Dios as she said, "I think I'm impressed."

The faceplate of a nearby soldier simply shattered under the impact of a thrown rose, then Anthy smoothly brought it down with a swift kick. "Are you all right, Utena?"

"I'm fine," Utena smiled. The two women wore stylized vesions of a boys school uniform, Utena's in black edged with rose while Anthy's was reversed in rose edged with black. She looked around the battlefield that had once been a corporastion's parking lot and said, "There doesn't seem to be an end to these things."

Saionji nodded seriously as the three set out together, stepping over fallen armored troopers with surprising casualness. "We're making a dent," he offered, "but it looks like hundreds of troops were brought in."

"And all of them are in power armor," Anthy added, casually kicking an armored gauntlet aside. She reached out to gently squeeze Utena's hand, unaware of Saionji's gaze.

Saionji looked away, focusing instead on keeping a wary eye on their surroundings. Once upon a time he had been the one holding Anthy's hand, if only for a short time, and he still felt a little twinge when reminded of it. 'Of course I was a jerk back then,' he reminded himself, 'so I doubt the ladies would want to be reminded.'

"Where do we..." Utena started.

BOOM!

Without a word they raced towards the source of the explosion, seeing a snake of smoke curling up towards the sky. Utena lead the way around a corner then they jerked to a stop, all three of them gazing at what awaited them in surprise.

A boomer, seemingly gone insane, was wildly tearing at a mercenary's power armor, the female type riddled with bullets but still going strong. Other boomers were converging on the soldier, then turned to look curiously at Saionji and the others. Nearby a armor had exploded, the pilot a bloody mess as more of them still tore at the wreckage madly.

"This is not good," Anthy murmured, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"We've got to save the other pilot," Utena charged forward, the others following her in.

Saionji shimmered golden a second as he leapt for the mass of boomers, sword swinging as he called, "Evil cutting sword, form one!" With a burst of energy boomers were blasted back, Utena and Anthy swiftly helping drive the maddened creatures away from the battered suit.

As te boomers scattered the front of thev armor swung up, a figure climbing out as smoke billowed out from within. Coughing madly she stagged away, eyes streaminng with tears from the smoke and heat within the wrecked suit. As the three gathered around her she looked up in disbelief, croaking "Why...?"

Utena offered her a hand, helping her up as she raised a eyebrow, "Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?" she managed, her blue eyes almost catlike as dark brown hair fell around her face. "We're enemies," she added a bit hesitantly as if she really didn't want to remind them of that fact.

"We don't kill," Anthy answered her calmly, "and we don't want to see anyone else die if we can help it."

"Damn it," the young woman looked away, faintly ashamed.

Saionji had his radio out and called the AD Police, blinking in surprise at what he heard. "Damn," he murmured, "you sure? Understood."

"More trouble?" Utena asked with a grim smile.

"Boomers all over the city are going mad," Saionji said coldly, "and someone hit AD Police headquarters.. there were almost no survivors."

Both Anthy and Utena turned to look at their captive, but the young woman liooked almost as appalled. "Can I use your radio?" she asked, eyes narrowed with pure anger. She tapped into her command net, her expression oddly blank as she listened. "It wasn't our mercs that did it," she finally reported, "but Nergal's private armed forces."

"And we should believe you?" Anthy asked coldly.

"We're mercenaries and we fight for money," the woman acknowledged, "but we're not stupid. Commiting that sort of crime isn't profitable, not to mention it's the sort of thing that could get us banned or shut down."

"She's got a point," Utena conceded.

The radio sqwaked again and the woman picked it up again, listening with a look of utter disbelief. Lowering it she murmured, "A company just bought out our contracts, we're being ordered to aid and assist the AD Police..."

Saionji looked at Anthy and Utena and asked, "Want to bet Touga and Nanami had something to do with this?"

"I don't take sucker bets," Anthy said deadpan.

The pilot moved to walk off then stopped. "My name is Yohko," she said, "Yamamoto Yohko. I owe you my life, and I intend to repay that debt."

To be continued...

Note: Yes, that's Yohko from Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko, a series I've always liked. I needed a name for a pilot and it seemed like a not bad fit.


	17. Inferno: One

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning

Inferno: One

Nene Romanova took a steadying breath, the blonde officer looking over her troops then out past the barricade. Boomers writhed and staggered forward, bodies morphing wildly as they progressed along the street towards their position, seemingly oblivious to any possible danger.

"Fire!" Nene roared and they opened up, tossing out high density slugs that tore through boomer flesh like paper, ripping into artificial flesh and shattering bones. Finally they slowed, then stopped... but there were more behind them.

Lisa Valente raced up, the dusky skinned blonde puffing softly. "The evacuation is complete, we're clear," she gasped.

Nene smiled down at her, gently supporting the young woman as she looked around her at her half dozen troops. "All right," she said briskly, "fall back to the next barrier. The more time we buy, the more people can be saved."

"Yes, ma'am." the officers chorused as they moved out, laying suppression fire down on the coming Boomers as they did so.

Nene shivered faintly at that, unused to the new position she found herself in. The attack on AD Police headquarters had killed most of the higher ranking officers, the few left like Daley were out of town or otherwise unavailable. That put her firmly in the hotseat, commanding the surviving AD Police as they fought to protect citizens and beat back the Boomers.

'I'm just glad Mackie is out of danger,' Nene thought as she ran.

In a secured apartment within the Knight Saber's headquarters Mackie Stingray worked away, the young man's brow hair falling into his eyes. A human-boomer hybrid he had to concentrate to resist the siren call the rest of the Boomers had fallen prey to, but he was managing. Now his priority was hacking the data-nets of the criminal organizations.

"Let's see, the system designer was Alec Williams, he has a daughter Heather, a cat named Hikaru and a dog called Spot and a guppy..." Mackie murmured as he tried out each word as a possible password.

Designers often left in private backdoors to keep access in to systems they had created, and like most people they used names or words that were familiar and easy to remember to them for their passwords. The trick, of course, was deducing what word or grouping of words the designer used and in what combination.

Bing!

"I'm in," Mackie grinned, accessing the subdirectories. With a speed that would have made most hackers die of envy he raced through the files, searching for the hidden caches of data that he wanted. It helped that he had a rough idea of what he was looking for, due to Nene's people forwarding certain files to him.

After a few moments certain familiar names began to come up, as well as maps of Megatokyo. His eyes widened as he saw the scope of their initial moves, and soon realizing that the whole armed insurrection was primarily a distraction for their real plan.

"So what are they up to?" Mackie murmured as he dug deeper.

Mackie used up several more passwords as he went, finally reaching the company president's personal files which he opened without a moment's hesitation. He scanned the data then froze before re-reading it just to be sure. Mechanically he copied the information to disk, his expression distant as he tried to digest it all.

"NERV," Mackie muttered in disbelief, "they're after the technology left in NERV."

Once upon a time Megatokyo had been defense city Tokyo-3, part of a larger plan to protect Earth from a alien invasion. That war ended, finally, and Tokyo-3 was phased over to civilian use, and eventually the NERV facilities below it had been closed down and sealed off. Now few if any of the residents even remembered NERV or the alien threat, something that the powers that be were quite willing to let continue.

At the time NERV's bio-tech and computer designs had been bleeding-edge technology, and even now it was probably competitive with almost anything available. If someone could get ahold of even fragmentary data they could reverse engineer innovations out of it, then sell that technology to the highest bidder.

"Those greedy bastards," Mackie got up, the black haired man getting up, pocketing the data disk then grabbing the synthetic leather jacket Priss had given him. The jacket looked real, but in fact the armor cloth could stop bullets and high powered slugs, too.

It took nearly ten minutes in his jeep to reach the AD Police defense positions, ten harrowing minutes dodging Boomers and mercenaries as well as having to use his pistol and enhanced strength. He didn't like using either, really, it reminded him of his inhuman origins, but in a time like this there was no other choice.

"Incoming civilian." Officer Yukari yelled, the young man firing his rifle into a Boomer.

"Damn it," Nene started then did a double take as she saw who it was.

"What's wrong, ma'am?" Lisa asked her boss tentatively.

"That's not a civilian, that's my husband," Nene sighed as Mackie drove his jeep right over a Boomer, bouncing to a halt not far from their lines.

"Eh?" Lisa blurted, looking at the younger man in shock.

Mackie made his was forward and smiled as charmingly at Nene as he could. "I promise there's a really good explanation for me coming here," he said.

"There better be," Nene tried to sound stern then she folded him into a hug. Softly she added, "I'm so glad you're all right."

Lisa watched the display a bit uncomfortably a moment then said hesitantly, "Ma'am, I hate to interrupt but..."

"Sorry," Nene pulled back reluctantly. She smiled at Mackie, "So what was so important you had to break cover?"

Mackie pulled out the disk, "I know what they're after."

"What?" Lisa blurted.

"You know that hacker I had you include on the books, the one I wouldn't name?" Nene nodded towards Mackie, "That's him."

Lisa's eyes widened, "The mystery cracker?"

"Well, yes," Mackie blushed.

Cutting off the hero worship before it could start Nene asked, "What have you got, love?"

"They're after NERV," Mackie revealed, "they want the technology buried there, including details on the Evangelion and Magi."

"I thought Evangelion was a myth," Lisa breathed out.

"Government disinformation campaign," Nene said flatly, "they couldn't actually admit they'd been fighting aliens for nearly a decade without a real result, so they covered everything up."

"They're probably trying to break into the geofront now," Mackie said urgently, "we've got to get people organized to try and stop them."

"The AD Police are committed to civilian evacuation," Lisa said hesitantly.

Nene looked off into the distance, her expression grim. "Lisa, you're checked out on standard firearms, right?"

"Yes?" Lisa said tentatively.

"I can't leave here," Nene met Mackie's eyes, "though god I wish I could. You've got to get to the Locket, they're using it as a headquarters for now."

"Got it," Mackie nodded firmly, "and be careful, please."

"You too," Nene said softly. She looked at Lisa, "I'm putting Mackie in your hands, I want you to get him to Arisugawa's Locket in one piece. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Lisa saluted.

"Nene..." Mackie started to protest.

"This is non-negotiable," Nene was firmly in command voice as she continued, "you take her, or you're not going at all."

Mackie blinked, then smiled wryly. "Yes ma'am," he saluted, too.

Nene rolled her eyes.

To be continued...


	18. Inferno: Two

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning

Inferno: Two

"Oh hell," Mackie hit the deck, the brown haired young man ducking as explosions lit up the night. Lisa Valente followed him to the ground, having already learned how good his survival instincts were. In a moment a group of Boomers shambled by them, pale misshapen bodies warping and shifting as they moved, but in moments they were gone.

"I'd love to know hnow you do that," Lisa muttered, the dark skinned girl pushing sweaty hair up out of her eyes.

"Call it a gift," Mackie muttered as they hurried along the wrecked back alleys of the city. Megatokyo had already suffered under the mercenaries, and the Boomer attack was making things even worse. The destroyed without any rhyme or reason, killing and maiming wildly as they sought to overrun the city.

Lisa touched her earpiece, listening to radio chatter from her fellow officers. "The mercenaries are making a dent with the attacking Boomers, they and the AD police may be able to get this under control," she reported.

"That still leaves the plotters who started this," Mackie said grimly as they hurried from cover to cover, "and Nergal's private armed forces, too. We need to get them or anything else we do will just be meaningless."

"I know," Lisa agreed flatly, bringing up her pistol to fire at a lone Boomer. With surprising accuracy she punched several bullets through it's head, white blood splattering, then it dropped, still twitching faintly.

"Thanks," Mackie smiled, "we're even now." He looked around, trying to get his bearings then they both jerked at a explosion off in the distance.

"What the...?" Lisa had her pistol ready.

"Let's take a look," Mackie waved for her to put her gun away as they hurried forward. They peered around the corner of a building.. only to freeze in awe.

The Boomers were powerful, but the three women tearing into them were even more so. Minagi ad Arisugawa Juri tore into the enemy with energy swords, cutting them easily while Cyber Six fought with intensity and supreme strength, tearing them apart. Along with them Mahoro was perched on a roof top, her pistol roaring to splatter Boomers with frightening ease.

"I want a gun like that," Lisa breathed.

"You'd probably wreck your arms just trying to fire it," Mackie answered dryly. Once the battle was over he boldly stepped out, waving a hand as he yelled, "Juri!"

"Mackie Stingray?" Juri looked surprised to see him, her orange hair flowing back in a braid. She extinguished the sword she carried as she walked over, "What are you doing here?"

"The boomer attack is just a distraction," Lisa blurted.

Mackie nodded as he quickly sketched in what he had learned. "If we don't stop the ringleaders," he finished, "all of our fighting will be for nothing."

"Problem is there are still a lot of mad Boomers on the loose," Mahoro noted as the black haired android reloaded her pistol, her maid's outfit fluttering in the breeze.

"She's right, Mackie, there's a lot of lives at risk here," Juri said grimly. Before he could try to protest she said, "Minagi, Makoro, I want you two to go with Mackie, we'll hold things here."

"You sure boss?" Minagi asked, the blue haired space pirate looking at Juri worriedly.

"It makes sense," Cyber Six removed her hat to push her spiky black hair back, "you two can fly and get Mackie wherever he needs to go fast." The black leather clad warrior smiled grimly, "Besides, I can always call Data Seven for back up if needed."

"Ready?" Mahoro asked Mackie calmly, the slim black haired woman reaching out to carry him.

"Always," Mackie nodded then looked towards Lisa. "I think you can head back to the AD Police, we should be all right."

"Oh no, I'm coming along," Lisa said firmly.

"But..." Mackie started.

"If something happens to you Nene will have my hide," Lisa pointed out, "I'd better go along, if only to save myself."

"She's got a point," Minagi smirked, "Nene can be fierce."

Mackie opened his mouth to continue arguing, but finally closed it. Lisa was clearly determined, and more importantly he might need the help. "Okay," he nodded, "let's go."

"Good luck," Juri called.

Mahoro grabbed Mackie while Minagi grabbed Lisa then the four were gone, disappeasring into the fire and smioke of the wrecked city. Cyber Six turned to Juri, the woman almost shadow like in the dim light, "So, what's the plan?"

Calmly Juri ignited her sword, the orange energy blade shimmering in the smoke. "We kill Boomers," she said as they heard the incoherent moans of the rampaging creatures coming closer, "then we'll hook up with the other teams."

"Like Setsuna's team?" Cyber Six teased as she scanned the darkness warily.

"Something like that," Juri half smiled as the first Boomers appeared. Cyber Six charged first, tearing a boomer apart with her bare hands, then Juri followed in, sword a blur as she cut them down with ruthless efficiency.

Meanwhile at the Locket Tendo Nabiki sat at one of the tables, a modified AD Police radio sitting in front of her and a map of the city spread out on the table. Her black hair was sprinkled with grey and her body had lost it's vigor but her eyes were as sharp as ever. "AD Police in district twelve are hard pressed," she relayed the message, "Saber One, can you reinforce?"

Priss' Asagiri's voice sounded amused as she answered, "Tell them we'll be there in a minute."

"Thank you," Nabiki grinned.

Sasami walked up in her adult form, carrying a tray with tea and snacks. "How's it going?" she asked softly, the woman's blue hair flowing in twin streams.

"Were making progress," Nabiki gestured to the map. Red pins covered two thirds, signs of Boomer activity, while a third was marked with blue, indicating no Boomer activity reported.

"That many Boomers loose..." Sasami murmured, looking at the red covering much of the map. She looked at Nabiki, "Is everyone all right so far?"

"I think so," Nabiki looked towards a shadowed corner, "physically at least."

May had appeared at the bar a few hours ago after finishing making the arrangements for Keiko, and with a quiet dignity had retreated to a corner with her grief. Most of the staff had done to offer their condolences, along with the few patrons who had come despite the crisis, but she remained silent, drinking steadily.

"I thought May couldn't get drunk?" Sasami asked softly.

Nabiki shrugged grimly, "I think she's determined to test that theory."

Over by the front door Excel and Hyatt stood watch, both carrying dangerous looking swords with them. Not far away a relative newcomer to the bar waited, her red leathers clinging to her body. "Are you expecting the Boomers to hit here?" Naomi Armitage asked, looking at Excel over the top of her sunglasses.

"Not expecting," Excel said calmly, "but if they do come I want to be prepared."

"Arisugawa-sama asked us to guard this bar," Hyatt added, leaning bonelessly in the doorway, "and we're going to do so."

"I'm surprised Genom and some of the other corps aren't moving to help the cops," Armitage frowned, checking a gun hidden beneath her red jacket.

"Their forces are devoted to trying to protect their staff and facilities from the Boomers," Sasami said as she carried over a try full of cups of coffee to the waiting group, "they don't have anything left to help with."

"I just hope we get some help soon," Armitage sighed.

"But I thought we were making progress against them?" Excel blurted, waving her sword around to make the point.

"Looking at the reports there's not enough Boomers being sighted," Armitage said grimly, "I just wonder where the rest are?"

To be continued...


	19. Inferno: Three

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning

Inferno Three

Sailor Moon shone beautifully as she struck with her scepter, the weapon unleashing a wave of destructive energy that cut boomers down by the dozen. But still the creatures shambled forward, the old subway access burning behind them as the Sailor Senshi fought.

"Are you sure, Ami?" Sailor Jupiter asked, lighting blazing as she destroyed another boomer in a splash of while fluid.

"This is one of the few places that we can access the old NERV facilities beneath the city," Sailor Mercury confirmed, "we need to hold it until the others arrive."

"Are you sure the others are coming?" Sailor Uranus asked, the sandy brown haired woman's sword cutting a boomer down easily.

"They are," Sailor Pluto confirmed, black hair flowing around her as she used Dead Scream to blast boomers away from a fleeing mercenary.

"Watch your back, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen leapt, the black haired man's cane splattering a boomer easily.

"I knew you were there," Sailor Moon smiled at him warmly.

"Incoming," Sailor Neptune warned, her green hair shimmering in the firelight.

Four figures emerged from the smoke and flames, advancing on the Sailor's position. Mackie Stingray lead the way, AD Police officer Lisa Valante at his side. Beside them Mahoro and Minagi were still arguing with Mackie.

"I thought you were supposed to get to the Locket, damn it," Minagi said, her light blue hair flowing in the breeze.

"No time," Mackie said, "especially once I saw what was going on here."

"Nene's going to be pissed," Mahoro predicted glumly.

"It's been awhile," Sailor Venus nodded her greetings as she smiled at the newcomers grimly, "you figured it out, too?"

"They're going after NERV and the geofront," Lisa Valente said, the dusky skinned blonde looking in awe of the assembled heroes.

Sailor Saturn sliced a boomer into two with a single swing as the raven haired girl said, "This must be where most of the Boomers were going."

"Can you hold them off while we go after Nergal and who ever else is down there?" Mackie asked.

"Yes," Sailor Moon nodded confidently.

"We can't let them go down there alone," Sailor Mars pointed out, her gloves nearly as black with soot as her hair.

"I'm going with them," Sailor Venus said, her blonde hair shining like gold.

"Makes sense," Sailor Mercury admitted as she pulled out her mini-computer. She tapped a few keys, frowning, "I think you should be able to access the geofront from here, and there's a light rail system connecting to the command center."

"There's power down there?" Mahoro asked skeptically, her black hair shiny and clean.

"I suspect our hacker friend can fix that once you're down there," Sailor Pluto said. She gave Mackie a long look, "Be careful down there."

"Will do," Mackie said as the five figures moved forward, picking through the rubble to reach the underground access.

"You know something, don't you?" Sailor Uranus asked Pluto as another wave of misshapen boomers advanced.

The subway below was dark as they advanced, only dim emergency lights guiding them forward. Mackie walked up to what looked like a bare wall and slid his hand along it thoughtfully, expression intent.

"I wonder how much of a lead Nergal and friends have?" Mohoro murmured.

"Enough that I don't want it getting any larger," Minagi smiled grimly.

"Here," Mackie announced as a section of wall moved aside to reveal a large, armored door. "It's technically a emergency exit, but it'll do," he said as he pulled out a old key card.

"Where did you get THAT?" Lisa blinked as Mackie swiped the card, the door sliding open with a groan.

"It belonged to my father," Mackie said in a flat tone of voice, clearly NOT wanting to talk about it.

Sailor Venus cupped her hands and concentrated, a golden light shining forth to cut into the darkness of the passage. "Let's go," she said and the group moved on. The air was musty, old, and the dust caught at their throats as they walked, the small passage opening up into a mirror image of the subway station, but much more advanced.

"Emergency power's still going?" Minagi sounded surprised.

"Someone else probably started it up when they broke in elsewhere," Mackie said as they rushed to the train cars. Going in he make his way to the front and popped a access patch off while digging a took kit out of his jacket's pocket.

In a few moments Lisa and Mackie got the train going and with a lurch they were off, the tunnel opening into a massive underground cavern. The wreckage of a abandoned past the geofront stretched out around them abandoned facilities looking as advanced as the modern city far above them.

"I always wondered why Quincy and the older Genom corp. never went after this," Mahoro murmured.

"I suspect he tried," Lisa looked over at Mackie, "only to get his hand slapped by the Knight Sabers."

"No comment," Mackie smiled mysteriously.

"Is that it?" Minagi pointed to a pyramid like structure growing larger ahead of them, one of the only with lights on.

"According to descriptions I've heard, yes," Mackie confirmed as a spark of light suddenly soared up from the building towards them.

"Shit," Minagi yanked Mackie and Lisa back even as the front of the train exploded under weapons fire. The power suit swept in, expecting to follow up on it's surprise attack but it underestimated it's foe.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus cried, her laser like beam slashing out to send him reeling backwards.

Pistol in hand Mahoro sighted and fired, two shots cutting through power connections and crippling the military suit in a second. "Grab him," she yelled as the suit dropped.

"Venus love me chain!" Venus made a tossing motion, the golden chain wrapping around the armor's middle as she grabbed the wall to brace herself. "Ooof!" she gasped as the full weight nearly dragged her off her feet, "A little help, please?"

Minagi and Mahoro rushed to help and in a few seconds they had the crippled armor up on the train with them. "Notice the logo," Minagi pointed at the stylized leaf, "that's Nergal corporate issue."

"Oh good,"Lisa smiled.

With a single smooth motion Mahoro grabbed the face plate and tore, yanking it off with a groan of protesting metal. The man beneath gazed at them in shock, his round glasses gleaming. "What... how did you?!" he stammered.

"Who are you," Venus asked flatly, "and what is Nergal doing here?"

"My friends want answers," Mackie said as he squatted down by where he lay on the ground, "and they're going to get them."

To be continued...


	20. Inferno: Four

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning

Inferno Four

"You've got to be kidding me," Minagi said flatly a few moments later, the blue haired woman staring at their captive in shock. Her scarred cheeks normally gave her a oddly cheerful look, but her grim expression killed that effect.

Mahoro shook her head, the combat android's black hair gleaming, "He's not lying. I could tell if he was."

Lisa Valante looked around in confusion as the dusky skinned girl asked, "All right, I'm clearly not getting something. What's a third impact and why are these guys trying to cause one here in Megatokyo?"

Mackie Stingray sighed, the brown haired man helping tie up their now unconscious captive. "Third impact was supposed to be humanity returning to it's innocent state," Mackie said to them cynically, "in reality it just converted everyone within a certain radius back into a kind of primordial ooze."

Lisa's eyes widened., "And they want to do that to Megatokyo? Are they nuts?"

"It makes a really nasty kind of sense," Sailor Venus said grimly. "If they have some way to keep their own people safe they could plunder the whole city while the rest of us were helpless," she mused.

"Not if we can help it," Minagi vowed while looking out the hole blown in the side of the elevated train.

"Got a plan?" Lisa asked Mackie quietly.

"Other than get in there," Mackie nodded towards the swiftly growing pyramid that was NERV headquarters, "and stop them? Not a one."

"Terrific," Lisa smiled wryly.

The train slowed as it came into the dock, the broken doors wheezing as they fought to open. "Let's go," Sailor Venus said as they moved into the dimly lit corridors, "we probably don't have much time,"

There was resistance, of course. Nergal troops in heavy armor guarded the access ways, rifles ready, but the three warriors handled them wit rediculous ease. Mahoro struck first, firing away with her heavy pistol, then either Venus used her chain attack or Minagi dove in with her energy sword. Either way, they only left crippled armor and stunned enemies behind.

"We really need a map," Lisa complained as they raced down the hallway, their feet thumping the dusty material.

"We're just about to the command center," Mackie said, the group slowing down to advance forward more quietly.

Light spilled out of a open door up ahead, lighting up the dim hallway. Within they could hear voices, men talking quietly. "We need more time, the boomers haven't made enough progress," one man protested.

"We don't dare wait much longer," another man shot back grimly, "someone reactivated the light rail service, remember?" A nervous pause, "The AD Police or their allies could be here any minute."

A third voice scoffed, "Our private troops caught the AD Police with their pants down. I personally saw to it that they won't be a problem."

Sailor Venus visibly tensed up, her eyes narrowing with a barely contained anger. "Let's go," she hissed and with a almost inhuman grace raced through the doorway, the rest of them hurrying to follow.

"Oh hell," a lone armored trooper serving as their bodyguard brought his gun up, finger squeezing on the trigger.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" a laser like beam lanced out from Sailor Venus's hand, blasting the gun away as her eyes swept the room.

Three men wearing what looked like modified combat wear gazed at her in shock, while a young woman gazed at her with eerie blankness. "How did..." the grey haired man snarled, going for a pistol at his side.

"Don't even think it," Lisa drew her AD Police issue pistol smoothly, "I am really not in a good mood right now."

Not listening a third man wearing a Bioware corporate ID drew his pistol as he yelled, "Rei, code epsilon!"

"Understood," the light blue haired girl said, her eyes eerily glowing red.

BLAM! He fired, bullet whizzing through mid air only to stop cold as Mahoro stepped in front of it. "That wasn't nice," she said mildly, tossing the bullet she had caught aside easily, "now, what did you do?"

"Damn it," he fired at her wildly, "stop!" Mahoro advanced relentlessly, striding up to him then tearing the gun from his hands.

Minagi moved like a shot, her energy sword blazing as she intercepted the third man trying to slip out of the room, "Don't even think about it."

The man who's name tag identified him as Reed carefully put the twin containers he was carrying down, one labeled Adam the other Lilith. "I'm just a technical consultant," he admitted, "just doing my job."

"What did you do?" Mackie demanded grimly, grabbing the Bioware officer by the collar and slamming him up against a wall.

"She's our Galatea," he sneered at Mackie, "Ayanami has been engineered to link to every boomer in the city. And now she's ordered them all to go insane."

"What?" Sailor Venus growled.

"Lisa, radio," Mackie ordered quickly.

"AD Police units," Lisa started only to jerk her head back as she heard a scream, quickly cut off. Fragmentary messages of battle, death and chaos came over the airways, crackling through static but clearly horrible.

"Stop this," Minagi grabbed the Ayanami clone by the shoulders, shaking the woman but she didn't respond.

"She can't," Reed said quietly, "she's not sentient. That commend shut her down right after she gave the attack order."

Mahoro gazed at the two officers in shock, "You must have had a shut down ready... what is your own people were caught up in the attacks?"

"They're expendable," the first man sniffed coldly.

"We've got to do something," Lisa said weakly, her radio still picking up the cries of terror and sounds of combat from above.

"Didn't Tokyo-3 have a defensive system?" Mahoro suggested tentatively.

Mackie's eyes widened a bit, "Of course." He rushed towards the control panels as he said, "Lisa, I'll need a hand!"

"Damn," Minagi murmured admiringly as the two computer hackers wenbt to work, valiantly trying to bring the old systems on line.

Lisa typed away, frowning in concentration before finally bursting out, "Where is the main processor, damn it?!"

"Huh?" Sailor Venus asked, warily guarding their three guests.

"The computers should have a central core processor," Mackie sounded frustrated, "in fact the Magi were supposed to have three. But I can't connect to any of them! It's like they're not there."

"And without the core we can't bring the defences on line?" Mahoro guessed.

"Maybe not..." Mackie paused, a odd look on his face. He seemed to wrestle with the idea a moment then said, "I need a access cable."

"Right," Lisa scrambled around in her pockets then the experienced hacker hauled out the multipurpose cable.

"Hope you don't want this back," Mackie muttered as he rolled up his sleeve then stuck the cable right into his arm.

"Ewww," Lisa squealed as there was a splurt of red, then the unique boomer internal fluid coming from the hole.

"Boomer?" Sailor Venus raised a eyebrow.

"A unique one," Minagi noted, having some knowledge of his background, "he's human in all the ways that matter."

"According to Nene, better," Mahoro smirked.

"Sorry," Lisa apologized for her first reaction.

"It's all right," Mackie said. He took a deep breath, "I'm going to try plugging directly into the system. Hopefully I'll be able to get access that way."

"Is this safe?" Minagi asked, studying him seriously.

"No," Mackie said with complete honestly as he plugged the cable into one of the terminal's access ports.

To be continued...


	21. Inferno: Five

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning

Inferno Five

In the city of Megatokyo, madness and chaos ruled, but there were still those that fought valiantly against it's reign. Guns blazing AD Police forces fought to drive back the rabid boomers, the inhumanly strong creations of men slaughtering indiscriminately across the city, attacking in incredible numbers.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto cried, the green and white clad sailor soldier cried, her staff blazing as she blasted another boomer to ash as she and the others valiantly tried to hold the line.

"There's no end to them," Saionji cried, the green haired former duelist fighting bravely by her side.

Suddenly there was a blast of golden light and Sailor Moon swept the mob with her scepter's attack, but more and more boomers raced forward to almost instantly fill up the space she cut into their ranks. "Give me a moment," Sailor Moon leaned on Utena's arm tiredly as she continued, "and I'll try again."

Breaking out of a alley congested with boomers a band of survivors raced for the safety of their defensive line, lead by two very similar yet different figures. Mamoru, in his prince incarnation, slashed and ripped through their foes as Anthy struck with her roses and swift blows and the green Knight Saber used her cables and fists to splatter boomers, eventually crossing the line to safety.

"Any luck?" Sailor Uranus asked, the sandy blonde haired woman using her Star Sword to devastating effect against their seemingly endless foes.

"There may be no more survivors out there," Mamoru reported grimly, "thank god we got most of the people we saved out of the city."

"You all right?" Sylia Stingray asked, the helm of her Knight Saber armor sitting beside her as she worked to repair Priss' arm cannon.

"It's terrible out there," Linna murmured, "the boomers... they've destroyed everything."

"Not everything," Skuld answered, the black haired younger woman still wearing the pink hardsuit, "we're alive, and we're saving lives. That is what's important."

"True," Priss nodded. She looked over at the still busily working Sylia, "Why did you take off your helmet, by the way?"

Sylia smiled slightly, her silvery hair gleaming. "If we lose, it won't matter," she noted, "and if we win, I deal with it then."

Hefting a impressive rifle a young woman stood with a band of AD police officers, offering supportive fire against the horde. "Thanks for letting me join you," Yohko said, hefting the massive rifle with surprising ease.

"We need all the help we can get," Nene Romanova said bleakly, the smaller woman's eyes grim and strangely dead.

Helping bandage a nearby officer's severed leg Sailor Mercury looked up to meet Nene's eyes. "We don't know if they were hurt," the blue haired woman reminded her, "Mackie and the others may still be all right out there."

"I hope so," Nene murmured...

...right before the whole city seemed to shake, what almost felt like a tremor moving through the Earth. "Is it a 'quake?" Sailor Mars demanded, the raven haired woman burning a boomer with a wave of her hand.

"Can't be," Sailor Mercury activated her visor and began scanning their surroundings, "Megatokyo was built to absorb and resist them." She paused, digesting the reading then burst out, "They did it!"

"Did what?" Touga Kiryuu demanded, his long red hair a mess and the sword he carried dripping with boomer blood.

With a rumble the outside of a nearby office tower peeled back, revealing a older but still useable weapons emplacement. Metal ground on metal as it turned, energy building within it, them with a roar it spat out a blast of energy right into one of the masses of rioting boomers, destroying them and much of the street in the process.

"Holy..." a younger AD police officer breathed out as more explosions began to ring out across the city, lighting up the smokey air.

"The old city defense systems from back when NERV was based here," Sylia said, her eye flashing, "Mackie and the others must have reactivated them!"

Cutting down any boomers that reached their lines the survivors watched in awe as the heavy weapons of nearly forty years ago did their deadly work, gutting the heart out of the massive boomer onslaught. From millions of boomers their numbers dropped more and more, until finally only thousands remained.

"I think the guns have hit their limit," Utena said as the weapons across the city began to shut down, the pink haired woman standing ready with sword in hand.

"They've cut the odds from impossible to merely extremely difficult," Sylia noted as she pulled her helm back on and readied for battle once more.

"All right everyone," Sailor Moon met her friends and comrades eyes, "let's take back our city."

"YEAH!" the crowd of police, mercenaries and heroes cried, following their three leaders back into the fray once more.

"Nene," Priss paused to ask, "what's wrong?"

Nene hefted her rifle, firing into a boomer and turning it into so much pulp. "We still haven't heard from Mackie," she said flatly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few minutes before, Lisa Valente knelt at Mackie Stingray's side, studying the young man in concern as he clutched at the control panel, his every muscle taught and veins bulging. "You've got to pull out," she said, eyes narrowed in fear.

"What is he...?" Minagi murmured, the light blue women studying the man who had bodily plugged himself into the computer system.

"He's plugged himself into the system to replace the computer core," Sailor Venus said, the blonde soldier focused more on her captives than the struggling man.

"Ngh... weapons A-5 activate... capture system G-12, deploy," Mackie muttered feverishly, "no Sylia, not there..."

The Bioware officer who's name tag read smith spoke softly to his fellow captive, "We've got to make a break for it."

"Are you insane?" his fellow captive hissed, his own name tag reading Jones.

"They're as distracted as they're going to get," Smith answered, "and I don't want to be around if they do stop the boomers. You know we'll have to take the fall."

Jones' shoulders slumped a bit as the dark haired man conceded, "I know." He warily studied their captors, noting a very distressing cry from the boy had distracted them, "On three?"

"One... two," Smith tensed, "three!"

Both men leapt up, Smith leaping for where his gun rested on a counter nearby even as Jones raced for the door. "Leave it damn it," Jones paused to yell, a grave mistake.

Minagi flickered out, disappearing, then reappeared on top of him, swinging her energy blade in a deadly arc. With a sizzling noise it cleaved through flesh and bone then with a oddly peaceful sigh Jones collapsed to the floor.

"Look out," Sailor Venus yelled, trying to put herself in the way of the pistol, cursing herself for not destroying it earlier.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The first bullet splattered the Ayanami close, sending it's head splashing against the wall it had been mindlessly resting against. The second hit the technician Reed, a bullet punching into his chest in a splash of red. And the final bullet stabbed into Mackie Stingray, sending the man convulsing on top of the control panel.

"No!" Lisa screamed.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Sailor Venus cried, firing a energy bolt through Smith;'s head and sending his corpse crashing into the ground.

"Mackie," Minagi teleported to the young man's side, her eyes racing over him as she took in the damage.

"Don't... unplug me," Mackie groaned, blood welling up from between his lips, "I have to finish this..."

Lisa grabbed him by the arm, "We have to, you'll bleed to death!"

"What's happening up there?" Sailor Venus had to ask, reaching out to stop Lisa.

"I only... started the weapons," Mackie hissed painfully, "there's still.. Too many boomers there. Need to cut their numbers... or we'll still be overwhelmed."

"But..." Lisa started.

Minagi shook her head, "Let him do what he has to." Her voice firmed as she said, "I'll do everything I can to save him."

Long minutes dragged out as Mackie fought with the computer system, laboriously bringing weapon systems on line, destroying boomers by the thousands in the city above them. Finally he seemed to relax, slumping against the console even as he stopped breathing.

"No," Sailor Venus made a choking sound as she pulled him away from the computer to reveal the bloody chest wound he had concealed from them as he worked. She looked up at minagi as she yanked the connections free, "Minagi..."

"I'm gone," Minagi grabbed him then lifted off, soaring out of the control room then ghosting through the roof, her precious cargo in her arms.

"Will he...?" Lisa trailed off.

"She'll take him to Washu," Sailor Venus said quietly as they stood in the blood splattered control room, "if there's a way to save him, she'll find it."

To be continued...


	22. Ashes

Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning

Ashes

"This is Himiko Tenkawa, reporting from the city of Megatokyo," the brown haired woman said, the wreckage of a city rearing up behind her, "where days of pitched conflict between Boomers, AD Police and mercenary forces have finally come to an end."

The camera panned over refugee camps set up around the city, then cut to images of AD Police leading captured forces, some of the captive's jump suits bearing company logos of Nergal, Bioware and other firms. Battered and bloody AD Police officers watched them warily, accompanied by equally grim mercenary fighters.

"Details are still sketchy of what went on within the city over the past few days," Himiko continued. "As many of you know corporate forces sealed off the city in an illegal move three days ago, and the Japanese government was unable to decide on a course of action, despite evidence of a armed conflict within the city."

There was a burst of static and Himiko looked up, touching her earpiece and listening to a transmission from her station. A male voice over announced, "We're receiving a transmission from within the city, cutting to it now."

More static, then the image resolved to a TV studio within Megatokyo. A blonde haired woman in a sailor fuku stood, her golden hair falling in twin streams down her back and a gold tiara on her brow. Despite her nearly mythic status everyone recognized Sailor Moon, even those who might have denied her existence. Beside her stood a silver armored member of the Knight Sabers, a older woman in AD Police uniform and a red haired man in a black business suit.

"This broadcast should be reaching all of Japan, as well as the world," Sailor Moon said, her blue eyes grave, "there are things you need to know."

"Can you confirm that," Himiko whispered off screen. An answer and she spoke up, "Yes, this signal appeared to be pirating frequencies globally!"

"Over the past few days the private armies of several international firms attempted to take over the city of Megatokyo, in the process needlessly slaughtering thousands of citizens. We," Sailor Moon gestured to the people standing beside her, "have successfully stopped the takeover, and will offer whatever assistance we can in bringing those responsible to justice."

Nene Romanova stepped forward, her eyes grim as she said, "I am formally charging the heads of Nergal, Bioware and others with multiple counts of murder, conspiracy to commit murder and corporate espionage. I expect the local governments involved to cooperate with extradition of these individuals."

"And before you start calling frame up," the silver Knight Saber spoke up, "we have sworn testimony and recovered data trails. If needed, we will provide them directly to the international news media and law enforcement."

"Finally," Touga Kiryuu added, his red hair flowing, "we have all the details of the financial maneuvers, including the hiring of mercenary forces to help take over the city."

Sailor Moon spoke up again, her stance becoming somewhat regal, somehow. "Today, we are also putting the governments of the world on notice," she said gravely, "we will not tolerate such a act again. I do not know who cooperated with this attempted takeover, or at least I'm not sure enough to name them, but if something like this happens again we will not only prevent it, we will personally deal with those responsible."

With that the transmission came to an end, leaving shock and confusion in it's wake. "An incredible broadcast," Himiko managed to recover as she continued, "we will have to wait and see the world's reaction, but..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daley Wong pushed open the door to the temporary office of the new head of the AD Police, the brown haired officer pausing as he took in the acting chief. "Reporting for duty, ma'am," he said quietly, glasses gleaming.

"Daley," Nene looked up from her desk, her face lined with weariness, "you have no idea how good it is to see you." The blonde haired woman got up, went over and hugged him as she murmured, "I'm so sorry about Leon."

"Not your fault," Daley said quietly. He followed her in, taking a seat with a weary sigh, "It's crazy out there."

Nene nodded as she sat down, rubbing at her face with her hands. "Looting is running rampant, and we're asking for any police officers around the country to help out," she confessed. She looked up at him, "Any chance of you taking this job off my hands?"

"I think you're stuck," Daley conceded.

The public reaction to the battle for Megatokyo, not to mention the AD Police, was immense. And as the defacto leader of the AD Police Nene had found herself thrust into the spotlight, as well as acquiring a John Wayne like glamor. The idea of her becoming the next chief was spontaneous but nearly irresistible to politicians and regular folks alike.

Daley dropped his voice a bit, "I heard about Mackie, I'm so sorry..."

Nene closed her eyes, her face pained. Mackie had never awakened after he had been shot, and despite the best efforts of Sylia and Washu, he had quietly passed on in the night. "He saved us all," Nene said quietly, "and most people will never even know it."

Daley nodded, his own expression sad as he asked, "But would he have cared?"

"No, I guess not," Nene conceded.

"Are the others sticking around?" Daley asked curiously.

"The Kiryuu family is helping, as well as Utena and her friends," Nene revealed, "and Sylia's doing forensic work for us on the destroyed Boomers. The rest are all pitching in where they can, I think."

"I saw the broadcast you all did," Daley said thoughtfully, "on the way in here. Who's idea was that?"

"Mine and Sailor Moon's," Nene said seriously. "I hate giving the criminals a heads up, but I wanted to make sure no one in power could try to cover things up somehow."

"You think someone in government was involved with this?" Daley asked grimly.

Nene shrugged slightly, "When the boomer rampage started we appealed for assistance and no one came." She smiled coldly, "Either way, I intend to find out."

"Me too," Daley agreed. He smiled coldly as he mused, "And I bet your hackers are already hard at work?"

"Lisa's leading the effort," Nene's eyes looked a bit haunted, "I think she sees it as doing a kind of penance."

"She doesn't blame herself...?" Daley asked.

"A bit," Nene sighed sadly, "though I've told her that I don't blame her for what happened to Mackie down there."

Meanwhile, a somber gathering of friends came together at a exclusive club called Arisugawa's Locket. Juri Arisugawa raised a glass, her orange hair gleaming as she said, "To Keiko Sonoda, you will not be forgotten."

"To Keiko," the voices rang out.

May smiled sadly as she echoed her lover's name, her eyes red from tears.

Sylia Stingray rose, her silvery hair gleaming as she took a turn, "To Mackie..." She trailed off, reaching up to wipe at a tear, "Goodbye, little brother. I'll miss you."

Washu raised her cup, others following as they echoed, "To Mackie."

Finally Minako Aino rose, her long blonde hair glittering. "To Natsuna Haruna," she declared, "who did her duty to the end."

"Natsuna," they echoed, the police among then putting some extra force behind it.

"Nene isn't here?" Urd noted as they settled down to some serious drinking, the dusky skinned goddess sitting close to Priss.

"I don't think she's up to a wake right now," Ryouko said from her usual spot behind the bar. She, Minagi and Mahoro passed out free drinks, as ordered by Juri earlier that night.

Utena, Juri, Sailor Moon and Sylia had soon retired to a quiet corner, the four talking together with grave looks on their faces. "What do you think's going on?" Rei Hino asked, her long black hair shimmering.

Touga took a drink of his beer, "There's going to be fall out from our speaking out publically. I suspect they're planning on how to deal with it."

"You going to be all right?" May asked him softly, the brown haired cyberdoll dressed in mourning black.

"Our family has enough power and influence, we should be fine," his sister Nanami noted calmly, her husband Miki standing nearby.

Miki pushed his slightly messy blue hair back from his face as he gently asked May, "How are you managing?"

"Day by day," May shrugged sadly.

"So," Usagi met the other's eyes, "we're agreed?"

"We'll stay in closer touch from now on," Utena agreed, "if something like this happens again, we'll deal with it together."

"Certainly," Sylia nodded.

"The Locket can serve as a ventral meeting place," Juri added, "I'll talk to Washu about setting up some kind of permanent link for each of us."

Usagi looked bashful, "I'm sorry if I jumped too fast in being in charge, I'm just used to it with the other senshi..."

"It's fine," Utena smiled at her.

"We needed someone in charge," Sylia added, "and you're quite good at it."

"Look at that blush," Juri chuckled as Usagi went red.

Skuld sat on the bar, drinking glumly as she said, "I wish we could have done more."

Belldandy put her hand on Skuld's shoulder as the light brown haired goddess said, "Some things humanity must face on it's own."

"That's not much of a comfort to the dead," Mara noted sadly.

Meanwhile, three other women drank quietly in a corner, having slipped in with the rush. The redhead took a drink as she said, "What do we report to Misato?"

"That the old NERV facilities are safe, Asuka," the blue haired woman shrugged.

"True enough, Rei," Asuka Soryu Langley conceded, "but do we trust these people with the tech there?"

Rei Ayanami nodded, "I think they've proven trustworthy." She turned to the teen sitting with them, "What do you think, Aria?"

Aria Langley-Ayanami nodded, her blue hair and facial structure marking her as both their daughters. "I think it's fine," she said then added, "and we can always keep an eye out. If things go bad we just detonate the nuke and destroy the facility."

"Sounds like a plan," Asuka agreed.

To be continued...


	23. Afterward

**Afterward, 1000 years or so later.**

The city of Crystal Tokyo gleamed like it's name implied, with shining towers reaching up towards the blue sky on the place where once such fierce battles had been fought and won. In the heart of the city a young woman listened in a computer lab as the tale was finished, her black hair falling into her eyes.

"So," Erica Tenoh asked curiously, "how did you end up within the computers here at Crystal Tokyo?"

Nene Romanova smiled wryly, her blonde hair falling into her eyes. Of course, this wasn't the real Nene, but a holographic image projected by the city's computers. "After being chief for a few years I stepped aside for Daley, then began to tinker with the old NERV computers," she revealed.

"And you downloaded yourself into them," Erica guessed. Listening to the story she felt humbled, for while she had understood intelectually the cost of the battle and the lives lost, hearing about it from a person who had been there really made her feel it in her gut.

"For a time I thought Mackie's consciousness might be in here," Nene shrugged, "but I guess I was wrong." She looked thoughtful, "It seems the original consciousness of the Magi migrated out, somehow, and my own mind fit right in."

Deciding changing the subject might be for the best Erica asked her, "So what happened afterwards?"

"The heads of the companies faced trial in a UN court and several were convicted," Nene recalled, "and the corporate forces and world governments took Sailor Moon's threat seriously, at least for a little while."

"A while?" Erica looked curious.

"It took a few centuries for the warning to wear off and the corporate wars to start," Nene noted, "but that's a story for another time."

"Awww," Erica pouted.

"Besides, I need to get to work," Nene said briskly, "this city doesn't run itself."

"I'll be back to hear more later," Erica said firmly as she got up to leave.

A smile tugged at Nene's lips, "I'll be looking forward to it."

End

**Authors Notes:**

This fic was both long and complicated to write, and I thank all my readers who stuck with it. I knew roughly what would happen but the mechanics evolved as I worked, creating some interesting difficulties. This story also ties in to almost all my fave fandoms, so if you're confused I apologize most deeply. Heh. Below is a fast listing of the tie ins.

Arisugawa's Locket. Juri and her staff of eccentric warriors have their backgrounds covered there, mostly. As well as in Echoes of a Final Duel. This series also covered why the duelists of Revolutionary Girl Utena stayed young till 2055 and beyond.

Bubblegum Crisis 2040: A goddess comes to call. The Knight Sabers and the goddesses are from that story, as well as some back story.

Evangelion, Third Genesis deals with Tokyo-3 becoming the Megatokyo of BGC 2040, as well as establishing Dr. Stingray as a NERV employee

Eternal City Crystal Tokyo is set after this crossover, featuring Erica Tenoh and dealing with the fates of several of our cast.

The story structure was based around a chapter focusing on each cast group, at least initially. The first chapter featuring AD Police, then Arisugawa's Locket, Sailor Moon, Bubblegum Crisis 2040 and finally Revolutionary Girl Utena. I originally considered making "Ashes" a five part story touching on each group, but I finally decided that'd be a bit much.

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
